Je souffre de cachexie
by Dionsama
Summary: Faible , profondément inutile , boulet , pleine de vie , mignone , intelligente et parfois stupide , collante , adorable , chiante , colorée , rose . Voila les mots qui qualifiaient Sakura Haruno , membre de l'équipe sept .
1. Chapter 1

Je souffre de cachexie .

Faible , profond ment inutile , boulet , pleine de vie , mignone , intelligente et parfois stupide , collante ,

adorable , chiante , colorée , rose . Voila les mots qui qualifiaient Sakura Haruno , membre de l' équipe sept .

**_Disclaimer_ : les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto , excepté Toshiba .**

Pour commencer je tiens à expliquer le contexte de l'histoire au cas ou certains évènements ne coïncideraient pas selon vous . L'histoire se déroule au moment des examens de pré-sélections des _Chūnins . Naruto , Sasuke et Sakura sortent indemnes de la forêt . Naruto gagne son premier combat contre Kiba et Sasuke gagne également son combat contre Yoroi . J'ai ajouté un nouveau personnage lors de cet examen , Toshiba un membre de l'équipe de Gaara , qui aura vaincu Aburame __Shino_ et se qualifiera pour la seconde partie de l'examen . L'idée de cette fiction et de montrer l'évolution de Sakura , qui est un personnage laissé-pour-compte dans la première partie du manga . Je développerai ses capacités au maximum et pour cela , un personnage central de l'histoire fera son entrée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu . Dans ce premier chapitre il y aura des répliques reprisent dans le combat de Sakura contre Ino , mais bien entendu je ne le ferai que pour ce premier chapitre . Je vous laisses découvrir cette fiction , bonne lecture !

**chapitre 1 : Combat contre la faiblesse .**

Faible , profondément inutile , boulet , pleine de vie , mignone , intelligente et parfois stupide , collante ,

adorable , chiante , colorée , rose . Voila les mots qui qualifiaient Sakura Haruno , membre de l' équipe sept .

Disclaimer : les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto , excepté Toshiba .

Pour commencer je tiens à expliquer le contexte de l'histoire au cas ou certains évènements ne coïncideraient pas selon vous . L'histoire se déroule au moment des examens de pré-sélections des Chūnins . Naruto , Sasuke et Sakura sortent indemnes de la forêt . Naruto gagne son premier combat contre Kiba et Sasuke gagne également son combat contre Yoroi . J'ai ajouté un nouveau personnage lors de cet examen , Toshiba un membre de l'équipe de Gaara , qui aura vaincu Aburame Shino et se qualifiera pour la seconde partie de l'examen . L'idée de cette fiction et de montrer l'évolution de Sakura , qui est un personnage laissé-pour-compte dans la première partie du manga . Je développerai ses capacités au maximum et pour cela , un personnage central de l'histoire fera son entrée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu . Dans ce premier chapitre il y aura des répliques reprisent dans le combat de Sakura contre Ino , mais bien entendu je ne le ferai que pour ce premier chapitre . Je vous laisses découvrir cette fiction , bonne lecture !

chapitre 1 : Combat contre la faiblesse .

La voila , face à son destin , son éternelle rivale , son ex meilleure amie , celle qui lui avait montrée qu'elle n'était pas qu'un simple faire-valoir mais un bourgeon qui deviendrait bientôt une magnifique fleur .

Elle avait survécu à cette satanée forêt se prouvant ainsi qu'elle était une véritable Ninja . C'est pour cela qu'elle se devait de ne pas perdre . Elle devait montrer à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette arène qu'elle n'était pas faible , et qu'elle pouvait se qualifier à ce fichu examen de Chunin .

- Commencez ! s'écria l'examinateur .

- VA Y SAKURA ! ECRASE LA ! hurla Naruto !

Sakura esquissa un petit sourire . Elle avait beau dire , Naruto avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles , toujours à l'encourager , à la protéger . Et beaucoup plus que ne l'avait jamais fait Sasuke . Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant . La fleur se tourna vers son coéquipier et lui fit un énorme sourire en guise de remerciement .

Sakura et Ino se toisèrent quelques secondes quand soudain , la fleur fonça sur Ino et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le bras . Ino recula vivement et sortît un churiken pour le lancer droit sur le bras de son adversaire . Sakura esquiva aisément l'attaque , et rua Ino de coups . Son taijutsu laissait fortement à désirer , celui d'Ino également ce qui valu une remarque acide de Neji Hiyuga .

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce combat ? Ces filles ne savent pas se battre . Et ça se présente à l'examen des Chunin c'est ridicule .

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Répliqua Naruto comme ci cette remarque lui avait été directement adressé .

- Ces filles retiennent leur coups c'est tout .Je pense qu'elles ne se battent pas à fond . Expliqua Tenten avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entre les deux Ninjas .

Naruto se tu et serra les dents devant ce combat qui s'avéra être selon lui , presque médiocre . Neji avait parfaitement raison . Ce combat ne menait à rien . Elles étaient beaucoup trop gentilles .

-SAKURA ! Cesse de retenir tes coups ! et combat de toute tes forces ! hurla Naruto dans toute l'arène .

Sakura avait relâchée sa vigilance quelques secondes et se prit un coup de point dans l'abdomen . Elle se cambra et cracha .

C'est ma chance , MAINTENANT ! Se dit Ino avec fougue .

Mais soudain le visage enfantin de Sakura lui apparu en mémoire , et elle ne lui asséna qu'un misérable coup au dessus de la poitrine . Sakura la fixa le souffle coupé et se recula vivement . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas frappée à ce moment la ?

Ino retenait ses coups . Mais elle aussi , il fallait faire quelque chose et vite .

C'est ridicule , elle ne me prend pas au sérieux , si je m'éternise autant , l'examinateur arrêtera le combat et je resterai Genin encore longtemps alors que Naruto et Sasuke ont déjà passé la première épreuve ! Je ne peux pas être la seule à perdre maintenant ! C'est impossible ! Se hurla mentalement Sakura .

La fleur effleura son bandeau du bout des doigts , et passa une main dans ses cheveux maintenant courts . Oui c'est vrai , elle avait coupée ses cheveux , elle avait renoncée à une part de sa féminité pour devenir plus forte , ces cheveux étaient le symbole de son évolution , de sa détermination . Elle n'allait pas perdre . Elle devait sortir victorieuse de cet interminable combat . Quel dommage que Sasuke ne soit pas présent pour voir à quel point elle avait changée .

Ce n'est pas grave , je dois trouver quelque chose pour...ça y'est ! se dit Sakura victorieuse .

Sans dire un mot elle s'élança sur Ino et fit trois clones avec une grande efficacité . En effet Sakura contrôlait parfaitement bien son chakra , tout était parfait dans le dosage .Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chakra dû à la semaine passée dans la forêt . Elle ne devait pas en gâcher un seul souffle .

Pff...un simple petit clonage . Elle pense me vaincre avec technique basique de l'académie ? Il me suffit de me concentrer un peu et je saurais laquelle est la vraie . Se dit Ino confiante .

Je dois concentrer mon chakra dans la plante de mes pieds , et BONDIR ! Se dit la fleur .

Ah ! elle est rapide ! Constata Ino légèrement étonnée .

Sakura effectua un magnifique saut et asséna un coup de poing magistral en plein visage de son adversaire .

- Oh ! Sakura est excellente ! elle a le match en main ! s'écria Naruto heureux .

- Sakura est la meilleure parmi les utilisateurs des techniques basiques ! elle a une parfaite maîtrise de son chakra . Elle sait vraiment tout faire .  
Répliqua Kakashi le sourire aux lèvres .

- Hein ? mais vous voulez dire que ... elle est plus forte que moi ? Questionna Naruto avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix .

- Oui . répondit simplement le sensei .

La capacité à faire circuler le chakra dans tout le corps et l'utiliser au bon moment...elle est meilleure que Sasuke dans ce domaine . Mais elle était déjà très douée dans la manipulation du chakra . Constata le Ninja copieur avec fierté .

- Si tu penses que je suis encore la petite fille qui pleurait sur ton épaule tu vas te faire aplatir Ino ! Bat toi sérieusement ! Dit sérieusement Sakura les sourcils froncés .

- Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois , tu vas le regretter , grand front ! répliqua Ino du tac au tac .

- Tu sais Ino...ça ne sert à rien de t'accrocher à Sasuke-kun de cette manière , à vrai dire il se fiche de toi comme de son premier biberon ! et je n'ai pas l'intention de te le laisser !

- Pardon ? répliqua Ino complètement excédée .

- Sasuke-kun et toi n'allait pas du tout ensemble , je suis plus forte que toi désormais , tu n'es même plus une rivale ! dit sérieusement Sakura .

- Sakura ! réalises-tu seulement à qui tu parles ? Tu n'es qu'un bébé geignard Sakura ! hurla Ino hors d'elle à présent .

Sakura la toisa et ne dit rien , son plan était sur le point de fonctionner , il le fallait , Ino devait se battre sérieusement contre elle , sinon la battre serait inutile , et gagner cette manche ne prouverait rien . Elle lui avait menti , elle l'a considérait plus que jamais comme une rivale . Mais elle devait lui montrer ce qu'elle avait dans les tripes !

- AAhh ! Sakura-chan en a trop dit ! et Ino a vraiment un regard super flippant ! dit Naruto avec frayeur .

- Tu sais Sakura n'est pas du genre à vanter ses mérites et à provoquer les gens sans raison . Elle veut qu'Ino se batte sérieusement . Expliqua le Ninja copieur .

Je suis toujours un bourgeon pour toi n'est ce pas ? Se questionna Sakura en repensant à l'époque ou elles n'étaient que des enfants .

J'ai toujours voulu te ressembler , tu étais un model pour moi Ino...tu m'as aidé dans les moments difficiles , et c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui , c'est pour cela que je veux me battre sérieusement . Se dit mentalement Sakura perdue dans sa rêverie .

Elle fixa de nouveau Ino , et dénoua son bandeau pour le porter au front .

Cela n'a aucun sens si je n'obtiens pas le meilleur de toi bon sang ! se répéta Sakura avec force .

Ino la dévisagea surprise et l'imita . Si elle voulait qu'elle lui montre de quoi elle était capable , Alors elle allait voir !

- Je comprends maintenant Sakura .

Elle resserrèrent leurs bandeaux respectifs et foncèrent l'une sur l'autre en brandissant le poing . Elles entrechoquèrent leurs poings et reculèrent . Ces coups furent puissants, bourrés de chakra , de force , et de volonté de vaincre .

Sakura effectua un enchaînement basique de Taijutsu , et mit Ino à terre en trois minutes . Cet enchaînement n'était pas exceptionnel mais il semblait suffisant pour lui faire mordre la poussière .  
Ino se releva rapidement et fonça à nouveau sur Sakura , cette dernière brandit le poing et asséna à nouveau un coup de poing à la blonde . Ino avait effectué le même mouvement au même moment et elles s'étaient retrouvées toute deux à terre le souffle coupé par l'effort .

Ce combat sera sans fin si elles persistent dans cette voie... En conclut Kakashi .

Sakura se releva doucement et sourie d'une manière assez étrange .

- Tu n'es en aucun cas aussi forte que moi Sakura ! hurla Ino avec hargne .

- Pff , en aucune manière une personne comme toi , qui passe trop de temps à soigner son apparence , ne peut m'égaler . Répliqua Sakura hautaine .

Apres cette remarque déplacé , Ino s'empara d'un kunai et le dirigea à la base de sa queue de cheval , et brusquement elle se coupa les cheveux plus en colère que jamais .Elle hurlait de rage intérieurement , Sakura l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements . Ino avait coupé sa magnifique chevelure dorée certes , mais la jolie blonde avait un plan et à ce prix la , ça devait fonctionner !

- Tu es vraiment simple d'esprit Ino ! Lui fit remarquer la Rose .

-Regarde ça ! et attrape ça ! Hurla Ino en balançant ses cheveux à travers l'arène .

La Fleur la considéra un instant l'air moqueur et lui sourit presque avec méchanceté .

Elle n'a strictement aucun sang froid , il ne me sera , finalement pas si compliqué de la battre . Se dit Sakura désormais plus confiante que jamais .

- Je vais en finir en te forçant à dire '' j'abandonne '' dit Ino en formant un signe .

Ce signe ! Que va t'elle faire ? C'est ridicule ! Cette technique je la connait , elle ne va quand même pas l'utiliser sur une cible mobile ?! Si elle utilise cette technique elle va transmettre son esprit dans un coin de la salle , et elle ne pourra regagner son corps avant un long moment . Se dit Sakura en examinant la situation .

- Cette technique sera inefficace contre moi Ino ! lui dit calmement Sakura .

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ? se défendit la blonde .

Sakura se prépara à esquiver l'attaque mais quelque chose n'allait pas , elle était bloquée . Quelque chose la retenait .

- Mais qu'est ce que ... ?

- Je t'ai finalement attrapée ! Ma petite comédie de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un stratagème afin de concentrer du chakra dans une corde que j'ai dissimulée dans les mèches de mes cheveux pour ensuite t'immobiliser . Ingénieux n'est ce pas ? Se vanta la jeune blonde avec arrogance .

Sakura trembla légèrement , alors voila , c'était terminé ? Elle allait perdre si bêtement en ayant eu trop confiance en elle ? Maintenant Ino allait pénétrer son esprit et la forcer à abandonner contre sa volonté .

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes et jura de tout son être . Qu'elle idiote elle faisait . Faible , encore une fois sa nature revenait au galop , décidément la victoire ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire . Finalement , heureusement que Sasuke-Kun ne soit pas là pour assister à ce désastre .

- Cours SAKURA ! Hurla naruto .

C'est terminé je ne peux plus bouger . se lamenta- t-elle .

- SHINAI NO JUTSU ! Hurla Ino .

la blonde sentit son esprit quitter peu à peu son corps pour prendre en otage celui de Sakura .Le corps de Sakura était engourdi , et elle pouvait sentir à quel point ce combat l'avait épuisé physiquement .

Ce n'est pas si mal d'achever ce match de cette manière ... et puis comme ça tu ne souffriras plus Sakura .

- Bel essai...

A ce moment là toute l'arène retenu son souffle .

-...Sakura ! Dit Ino assez fort pour faire savoir aux autres Ninjas qu'elle avait finalement réussi sa technique .

- SAKURA-CHAN bat toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend bon sang ? Hurla Naruto !

- Ino a prit possession du corps de Sakura , elle ne t'entend plus Naruto et maintenant Ino va certainement en finir . Expliqua Kakashi d'une voix triste .

C'est la fin ! Au revoir Sakura ! S'exclama Ino maintenant certaine sa victoire .

Elle leva très lentement la main de Sakura en jubilant .

- Moi Sakura Haruno , j'aban..

- NON ! SAKURA-CHAN ! Hurla Naruto ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour venir jusqu'ici ! COURAGE !

Putain , il est vraiment bruyant celui la ! pensa Ino maintenant de mauvaise humeur .

- Il est inutile de me dire ça Naruto ! répondit calmement Ino le sourire aux lèvres .

Mais soudain une vive douleur se réveilla dans la tête d'Ino , quelque chose d'anormal était entrain de se produire . Elle avait parfaitement bien réussi sa technique , alors qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il lui manquait sans doute du Chakra . Elle devait se dépêcher de lui faire déclarer forfait !

Cette sensation ... mais que... ?

Naruto est bien bruyant ! S'écria une voix dans son esprit . C'était la voix de Sakura ! Impossible !

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé Ino la truie posséder mon corps ! MERDE ! Hurla de nouveaux la voix de la fleur !

- Sa..Sakura... mais tu ne devrais pas être la ! aaaahhh ! s'écria Ino en tenant le crâne de Sakura entre ses mains .

- Ahhhh ! JE N'ABANDONNERAI JAMAIS BORDEL ! hurla désormais Sakura !

Pendant un laps de temps Sakura avait reprit possession de son corps .

Ino sentit une ora destructrice dans l'esprit de Sakura .

Ino ! si tu ne sors pas de mon esprit immédiatement tu vas goûter à l'enfer ! hurla le fort intérieur de Sakura en emprisonnant l'intrus entre ses mains .

Non je n'arrive plus à le supporter ! Je dois annuler le Jutsu !

- RUPTURE ! hurla Ino .

Sakura se laissa tomber sur les genoux et Ino regagna son prore corps complètement choquée .

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais deux esprits ! mais qui es-tu réellement ? Dis Ino entre deux souffles .

- Ma force est l'égal de ma beauté ! Si une femme veut survivre dans ce monde elle se doit de posséder un esprit d'acier ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! s'exclama Sakura avec arrogance .

- C'est vraiment impressionnant de la part de Sakura , elle a éjecté Ino de son esprit ! en temps normal il est totalement impossible de se débarrasser de l'intrus puisque celui-ci prend le total contrôle de l'esprit du possédé ! En conclut Kakashi .

Mais c'est la voix de Naruto qui l'a aidé ! Elle possède le même esprit de combativité que Naruto , c'est ça qu'il l'a sauvé , elle déteste perdre et maintenant il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de chakra tout comme son adversaire ! Voyons voir comment Sakura compte se sortir de cette situation . Se dit Kakashi avec espoir .

Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent avec difficulté et foncèrent l'une sur l'autre de nouveau en se donnant un coup de poing chacune . Les deux élèves tombèrent essayant tant bien que mal de se relever . Ino s'évanouie tandis que Sakura s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts . Elle se releva avec toute la force qu'il lui restait et s'avança vers le corps inconscient de la jolie blonde .  
L'examinateur s'approcha doucement d'Ino et en conclut que celle-ci ne relèverait plus désormais .

- Vainqueur Haruno Sakura ! s'écria l'examinateur .

- Oui ! tu l'as fait Sakura-chan ! Nous sommes tous qualifiés pour la seconde étape maintenant ! Hurla Naruto de joie .

Elle l'avait fait ! elle avait gagnée ! Elle n'était plus faible maintenant ! Et soudain son regard se tourna vers Naruto . Elle lui fit un énorme sourire quand soudain ses jambes lâchèrent . Sakura se retrouva forcée de s'agenouiller .

Kakashi sauta de l'estrade et prit son élève dans les bras .

- Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts Sakura , tu as été géniale , mais maintenant tu dois te reposer . Lui conseilla le Ninja copieur .

Elle lui sourit faiblement et s'endormit doucement bercée par les battements du coeur de son Sensei en pensant une dernière fois à la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas vu vaincre .Sasuke-Kun .

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre à la prochaine !

Lachez vos review c'est gratuit ;)


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2 : aidez moi sensei !

Elle était qualifiée pour la seconde étape de l'examen des Chunins et maintenant elle devait s'entraîner comme une forcenée pour combattre son second adversaire du nom de Toshiba , membre du village de Suna .  
Il avait vaincu Shino si facilement , alors qu'est ce qu'une misérable Genin comme elle pouvait bien faire contre un pareil adversaire ? elle avait vaincu Ino certes , mais ses capacités ne lui permettaient pas de vaincre un Ninja manipulateur du Moku Bunshin no jutsu* . Elle l'avait vu se battre . Elle ne pouvait rien faire dans l'état actuel des choses . Il fallait être un peu réaliste .

Toshiba utilisait donc l'élément du bois et du sable pour combattre . Qu'avait-elle comme techniques ? La fleur savait doser très précisément son chakra , et connaissait parfaitement toute les techniques basiques de l'académie Ninja . Et bien en clair ... elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de gagner .

Elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre pensive . Que devait elle faire ? Abandonner ? Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour informer son Sensei de son forfait . NON ! Il lui restait deux longs mois pour s'entraîner . En y repensant Naruto et Sasuke avaient leur propre technique comme le Katon ou le Bunshin . Même son Baka de coéquipier ... Même sa rivale Ino...Plus elle y repensait plus elle se trouvait misérable . La Fleur devait trouver ses propres techniques . Le clan Haruno ne possédait pas de techniques héréditaires comme le clan uchiwa , Hyuga ou encore yamanaka c'est pour cela qu'il était très difficile pour elle de s'approprier une technique .  
Sakura enfila sa tenue rosâtre et sortit précipitamment de chez elle à la rencontre de Kakashi . Elle se dirigea aveuglement dans les rues de Konoha et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke .

-Oh ! Bonjour Sasuke-Kun . Dit timidement la Rose le rouge aux joues .

- Hum , répondit le garçon en guise de bonjour .

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur , habituellement il la saluait normalement .

- Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? Demanda le brun les mains dans les poches l'air complètement désintéressé .

- Je cherche Kakashi-Sensei , tu ne sais pas où il se trouve ?

- Le hokage l'a convoqué , je viens de le voir passer à l'instant . Répondit le flegmatique un peu ennuyé .

- Ah bon , je le verrais plus tard dans ce cas . Dit-elle tristement .

Sasuke fixa sa coéquipière un instant en se demandant si elle allait réellement participer à la seconde étape de l'examen . Elle allait perdre . Les Ninjas restant n'étaient pas comme Ino ils étaient assurément plus puissant qu'elle . Elle n'avait aucun jutsu de niveau supérieur . Elle était faible .

- Sasuke-Kun ? Tu veux qu'on se promène un peu ? Questionna la Rose , Tirant Sasuke de sa rêverie .

- Non , je vais m'entraîner , et je pense que tu devrais en faire de même . Tu as peut être vaincu l'autre fille mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit tes capacités restent inférieures à celles de Naruto et ne parlons même pas des miennes . Alors plutôt que de me courir après tu ferais mieux de mettre au point une ou deux techniques . Dit durement Sasuke l'air impassible .

- Je...

Mais elle ne pu terminer sa phrase que déjà Sasuke se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement .  
Merde . Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire que cette fois-ci elle cherchait Kakashi pour acquérir de la puissance . Mais encore une fois Sasuke l'avait rabaissé comme une moins que rien en quelque phrases .  
Elle retourna chez elle les larmes aux yeux .

OOO

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir Hokage-Sama ? Questionna doucement la voix du Ninja copieur .

- Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose de très important ! Répondit un vielle homme .

- Je vous écoutes . Répliqua Kakashi .

- Ouvre grand tes oreilles , dans exactement deux mois , plus précisément le jour de l'examen des chunins , une attaque aura lieu . Et c'est Orochimaru qui en sera le leader en faisant une alliance avec le village de Suna . En effet Orochimaru a tué le Kazekage , et se fera passer pour ce dernier dans le but de m'éliminer par surprise . En d'autres termes les génins du village de Suna ne sont pas venu uniquement dans le simple but de passer un examen , ils sont ici pour attaquer le village . Expliqua calmement le Hokage .

- Mais comment êtes vous au courant ? Le questionna Kakashi l'oeil grand ouvert .

- J'ai envoyé deux Ambus dans le village de Suna afin de récolter certaines informations puisqu'il subsistait une tension entre nos deux villages . J'avais quelques craintes je dois bien l'avouer . Les Ambus ont bien fait leur travail , ils ont réussi à capturer un membre du conseil de Suna et ce dernier a vendu la mèche . Ce Ninja était en réalité un agent double de Orochimaru qui récoltait des informations pour les lui donner . Bien entendu les Ambus lui ont effacé la mémoire grâce à un jutsu fortement efficace pour ne pas créer le moindre problème , comprends-tu Kakashi ?

Kakashi fixa son aîné complètement déboussolé .

- Mais ...Pourquoi ne pas empêcher ce désastre avant l'examen ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le Ninja .

- Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent ! Tu devrais comprendre ! Cela entraînerait certainement une nouvelle guerre Ninja , je préfère attendre qu'ils entrent directement dans le village pour leur tendre un piège puisque je suis au courant de leur plans . Si j'arrives à encercler ces Ninjas à l'intérieur de l'arène le village sera épargné et nous pourrons sauver les habitants . Et d'ailleurs , si quelque chose devait m'arriver , une nouvelle personne prendra en charge mes fonctions de Hokage . Tu peux entrer Tsunade-Sama . s'écria Sarutobi .

Une jeune fit son entrée , elle était de grande taille , un visage de poupée , deux couettes pendaient sur son opulente poitrine , et un petit losange ornait le haut de front . La Sanin légendaire , Tsunade , incroyable . Le Ninja copieur en resta pantois . Comment le Hokage avait il fait pour...

- Bonjour , Kakashi ! s'exclama Tsunade tirant le Ninja de sa rêverie .

- Bonjour à toi aussi Tsunade-Sama . répondit le Ninja en croisa les bras .

- Heureusement que vous avez accepté de rembourser une partie de mes dettes sinon je n'aurais pas mis un pied dans ce village et par conséquent accepté votre proposition . Dit la sanin en fixant Sarutobi d'une bien étrange manière .

- Alors c'est vous la potentiel remplaçante de l'actuel Hokage ? Dit Kakashi toujours aussi étonné par cette nouvelle .

En fait ça ne m'étonne pas , sa force est colossale , et ses dons médicaux de renoms suffiraient amplement à protéger le village entier . Se dit Kakashi songeur .

- Mais , pourquoi m'en avoir informé intiment Hokage-sama ? questionna de nouveau kakashi les sourcils maintenant froncés .

- Et bien je ne voulais affoler personne parmi les autres Jônin dans la prise de ma décision . Tu es le plus sage d'entre eux , tu mettras au courant les autres Jônin et Chunin un mois avant l'attaque ce qui nous permettra d'élaborer une stratégie efficace .

- Pourquoi ne pas avancer l'épreuve ? Ou même la repousser ? explosa Tsunade .

- C'est impossible , les invitations ont déjà été envoyé dans les villages voisins . Nombreux Rois et empereurs seront furieux d'apprendre la nouvelle de plus ils ont du s'organiser longtemps avant de pouvoir venir à cette date . La changer les rendraient furieux . Expliqua Sarutobi .

- ET ALORS ? Qu'est-ce ça peut bien nous faire , que ces vieux croulants ne puissent pas venir ? Questionna la princesse Tsunade excédée .

- Surveille tes paroles Tsunade ! Tu voudrais envenimer les choses entre notre villages et d'autres pays ? Avoir à dos le village de Suna est largement suffisant , et le moindre prétexte serait bon pour voir naître une alliance entre plusieurs villages et s'emparer ensuite de Konoha ! C'est une raison qui te convient ? Répondit Sarutobi les sourcils froncés .

- Je ... je n'y avait pas pensée . Avoua-t'elle piteuse .

- Il va falloir mieux raisonner une fois hokage . Dit Sarutobi l'air abattu devant la stupidité de son potentiel successeur .

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon pfff... déclara t-elle en faisant la moue .

- Bien , je vais me retirer si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi . Dit simplement kakashi .

Et se dernier laissa le Hokage et la princesse dans le grand bureau .

ooo

Le lendemain la Rose s'éveilla en baillant fortement , les rayons du soleil l'avaient réveillé . Elle fixa le mur d'en face et plissa les yeux . Cette fois-ci elle allait parler à Kakashi . déterminée , elle sortit du lit , s'habilla rapidement sans se laver et quitta la résidence familiale .  
Elle se dirigea donc vers la maison de son Sensei de bonne heure .

Kakashi se leva encore fatigué attrapa son masque , l'enfila , ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fut surprit de voir Sakura au pas de la porte .

- Bonjour Sensei ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! Dit vivement Sakura le rouge aux joues .

- Hein ? Dit Kakashi se frottant l'oeil de fatigue . Non ce n'est pas possible Sakura ! la différence d'âge est assez flagrante et puis...

- MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Hurla la jeune fille ! Je voulais juste vous demandez de m'entraîner avant l'examen ! Dit-elle les yeux à présent fermés .

- Oh ! Sakura je suis désolé mais Sasuke est passé me voir très tard hier soir pour me le demander et j'ai promis de superviser son entrainement . Dit kakashi la voix encore endormie .

- Mais Sasuke-Kun est suffisamment fort ! j'ai besoin de votre aide la première ! . Le supplia la Rose .

- Je suis désolé mais une promesse est une promesse , mais quand j'en aurai terminé avec Sasuke je viendrai te voir Sakura c'est juré et puis ne te fait pas trop de soucis tu apprends très vite !

- Très bien alors en attendant ... je vais me débrouiller seule . Lui dit-elle abattu en tournant les tallons .

- Au revoir Sakura . Lança Kakashi l'air complètement endormi à présent .

- Au revoir Sensei . Lui dit-elle simplement .

Il était vrai que l'entrainement de Sakura etait une priorité étant donné la force de l'adversaire qu'elle devra affronter , mais Sasuke l'avait prise de court ... Bon et bien moi , je vais me rendormir encore un peu . Se dit le Ninja copieur légèrement gêné à présent .

ooo

Voila maintenant une heure que la princesse Tsunade errait sans but dans les rues de Konoha , quel ennuie . A cette heure ci les Casinos étaient fermé , elle devait donc attendre une certaine heure de la nuit avant de pouvoir y accéder . Chizune était entrain de déménager dans son nouvel appartement . Au moins elle ne pourrait pas la déranger de la soirée .

La Sanin avait bu deux verres de saké et avait décidée de faire un tour . Ce village n'avait pas du tout changé . Le même genre de personne , les mêmes odeurs , les mêmes magasins qu'à l'époque où elle avait vécu ici .

Elle était tout de même heureuse de revenir dans son village natal , même si elle ne se l'avouerai jamais . Soudain la Blonde sortit de sa torpeur en observant l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait . Un terrain d'entrainement . Celui où elle avait commencé ces débuts en tant que simple novice . Le coin était paisible , et le vent chatouillait les feuilles des arbres avec douceur . Que de souvenirs . A cette époque Jiraya et Orochimaru étaient encore amis . Elle baissa lentement la tête et se pinça l'épaule pour ne surtout pas pleurer . Ces évènements étaient vieux . Elle avait cinquante ans maintenant même si en apparence elle n'en faisait que vingt .

Soudain son regard se planta sur une touffe rose . Une personne était agenouillé en frappant le sol avec rage .  
Tsunade souleva un sourcils et s'approcha de la personne en question .

- POURQUOI ? Pourquoi personne ne veut m'aider ? Suis-je à ce point faible ? Suis-je condamné à rester faible ? Hurla la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux .

Elle concentra malgré elle une infime quantité de chakra dans son poing et brisa une toute petite partie du sol sans le vouloir .

Cette gamine ... a relativement un bon contrôle de son chakra , mais pourquoi semble t-elle si triste ? Se demanda la Sanin .

- Hé toi ! Qui es-tu jeune fille ? Questionna une belle jeune femme .

Sakura releva la tête , et observa la femme qui se tenait fièrement devant elle . Elle était tellement abattu qu'elle ne l'avait même pas sentit approcher .

Mais qui était cette femme ? Et que lui voulait elle ?

- Sa..Sakura Haruno . Répondit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots .

- Dis moi , pourquoi pleures-tu ? Questionna à nouveau la Sanin .

- Je ... mais qui êtes-vous au juste pour commencer ? Questionna à son tour Sakura légèrement sur la défensive .

La belle jeune femme ferma les yeux et sourit .

- Je suis la légendaire Tsunade ! Quelle question ! S'exclama la blonde comme une évidence .

- Oh ! j'ai ...C'est vrai ! j'ai déjà entendue parlé de vous . Dit elle en se grattant les cheveux .

- ALORS ! maintenant répond à la question , pourquoi sembles-tu si triste ? Renchérit la magnifique jeune femme avec plus d'insistance .

Sakura baissa les yeux , et de nouvelles larmes venaient inonder ses jolies yeux verts . Tsunade s'approcha doucement de Sakura et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en lui essuyant ensuite les yeux à l'aide de ses fins doigts .

- Une femme se doit d'être forte ! Tu ne dois pleurer sous aucun prétextes ! Même si tu en meurs d'envie ! C'est comme ça et un point c'est tout ! Hurla Tsunade le sourire aux lèvres .

Sakura la considéra les yeux grands ouverts . Intimidante . Forte . Belle . Voila ce que lui inspirait cette mystérieuse femme . La Rose se releva et baissa la tête de nouveau .

- NE BAISSE PAS LA TETE ! Garde la tête haute bon sang ! Dit Tsunade avec autorité .

Sakura venait à peine de rencontrer cette femme et voila qu'elle lui donnait déjà des ordres . Mais la Rose ne pu faire autrement que de l'écouter .  
Instinctivement la jeune fille releva la tête et essuya les dernières larmes qui inondaient ses yeux .

- Maintenant explique moi ! Ordonna de nouveaux Tsunade .

- Et bien , je suis faible , et personne ne veut croire en moi , pas même le garçon dont je suis amoureuse . Ni mon Sensei...en réalité il n'y a que mon crétin de coéquipier qui croit en moi ... mais cet abrutit fonde des espoirs en tout le monde . Personne ne peut m'entraîner pour le moment et je dois affronter un terrible adversaire durant la seconde partie des examens des chunins qui arrivent dans deux mois , je me sens faible et ...

- LA FERME ! Tu en a assez dit ! écoute tu es un Ninja ! et chaque Ninja quel qu'il soit n'est pas faible d'accord ? Chaque Ninja possède un potentiel de combativité ! Il te suffit de l'exploiter ! La coupa séchement Tsunade .

A vrai dire Tsunade ne supportait pas le mot faiblesse . Elle avait envie de vomir à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'employait devant elle . Cela lui rappelait une partie de sa vie qu'elle voulait effacer à n'importe quel prix .

- Mais comment faire ? Je voudrais savoir l'exploiter mais personne ne veut m'aider . Dit Sakura tristement .

- Cesse de te morfondre ! Bon écoute moi bien , nous allons nous battre et je verrais bien ce que je ferai de toi ensuite ! Lui proposa Tsunade le plus sérieusement du monde .

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition en réalité . Qu'elle femme autoritaire .

- Maintenant met toi en position de combat ! Dit fortement Tsunade .

Sakura ne se fit pas prier . Et soudain elle sentit la jeune femme foncer sur elle le poing brandit ! Mais quelque chose n'aillait pas . Du chakra semblait sortir de son poing ! C'est alors que Tsunade fit exploser le sol du terrain d'entrainement en mille morceaux , d'un seul et unique coup obligeant Sakura à reculer .

Mon Dieu ! se dit la jeune fille en se protègent les yeux de la poussière qui émanait du sol brisé à l'aide de ses bras .

- POURQUOI TU FERMES LES YEUX PETITE SOTTE ? Hurla Tsunade .

Mais sakura n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle se fit asséner un énorme coup de pied dans l'abdomen . La Fleur s'écrasa lourdement contre un arbre et se releva difficilement .

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de fermer les yeux ? Il ne faut jamais , JAMAIS , fermer les yeux ! C'est la règle numéro une ! Qu'aurais-tu fait face à l'adversaire hein ? Face à l'ennemi il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance pauvre idiote ! Reste constamment sur tes gardes !

- Oui ! Dit Sakura complètement sous le choc .

Tsunade s'approcha de la jeune fille et fit jaillir un chakra de couleur verdâtre de la pomme de sa main . Elle plaça sa main au-dessus de l'abdomen de Sakura et cette dernière ressentit la douleur s'estomper peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir .

- C'est une technique médicale très puissante ! Elle m'est indispensable lors de mes combats . Expliqua Tsunade avec une certaine douceur .

- C'est impressionnant . Dit Sakura en souriant .

-La prochaine fois je ne te ménagerai pas d'accord ? S'exclama Tsunade avec un grand sourire .

- La...la prochaine fois ? ça veut dire que , vous allez m'entraîner ? Cria presque Sakura folle de joie .

- Calme tes ardeurs petite sotte ! Ecoute moi bien , je vais faire mieux que ça ! Je comptes faire de toi la meilleure Ninja de ton équipe et qui sait ...peut-être de tout le village ! j'en fais le serment ! Dit Tsunade en tapotant le crâne de Sakura .

- Je...ne sais pas quoi dire ! MERCI Tsunade-sama ! Dit Sakura en se jetant dans les bras de la jolie femme .

Tsunade fut surprise , et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de sa nouvelle élève .

- Dorénavant ça ne sera plus Tsunade-Sama pour toi , mais Sensei ! est-ce clair ? Questionna la jeune femme avec rudesse .

- Oui ! Sensei ! Dit Sakura un sourire illuminant son visage sali par la poussière .

- Sois présente demain à dix heures du matin ici même , je n'accepterai aucun retard . Dit la futur Hokage .

- Bien Sensei ! dit Sakura en inclinant la tête .

Tsunade la saluât et tourna les tallons laissant derrière elle le terrain d'entrainement complètement saccagé .

Pff... Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de vouloir aider une gamine maintenant ? Bah comme çà je pourrai passer le temps avant l'ouverture des casinos ! Et puis elle à l'air quand même douée cette petite ! ça risque d'être assez intéressant . Se dit la princesse dorénavant heureuse d'avoir trouvé une occupation .

ooo

Moku Bunshin no jutsu* : permet à son utilisateur de créer un ou plusieurs clônes consistants capables d'interagir avec l'environnement qui les entourent .

Et voila pour le second chapitre ! Rendez-vous pour le troisième chapitre ! Lâchez vos commentaires s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3 : Entraînement intensif . **

**Voila le troisième chapitre bonne lecture !**

ooo

Excitation , jubilation , impatience . Voila ce que ressentait Sakura en ce moment . Elle allait devenir plus puissante , et peut être même d'avantage que Naruto et Sasuke . C'est-ce que lui avait promis son nouveau Sensei n'est-ce pas ?

La fleur de cerisier était arrivé quelques minutes à l'avance , attendant patiemment Tsunade dans un coin du terrain d'entraînement tout en fixant le ciel le sourire aux lèvres .

La Rose observait ce qui restait du terrain . Un vaste chantier . Le sol était complètement détruit . Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine . C'était juste incroyable .

La force de son Sensei était définitivement terrifiante et soudain elle songea aux multiples missions auxquelles elle n'avait servie à rien . Aux nombres de fois incalculable ou ses coéquipiers l'avaient protégé .

Il y avait eu le combat contre Zabuza et Haku . Et qu'avait-elle fait cette fois la ? Rien . Elle avait fait mine de protéger Tazuna en sachant pertinemment que si l'ennemi venait à l'attaquer , elle se serait faite éliminer en un rien de temps . Elle repensait au regard de Sasuke , lorsqu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne possédait presque aucun attrait pour se proclamer Ninja .

Sakura devait cesser de ne penser qu'à son apparence physique . Cesser de ne se préoccuper qu'à la brillance de ses cheveux . Cesser de se pavaner devant Sasuke comme une espèce de dinde . Elle devait accomplir quelque chose de plus important . Elle devait cesser d'insulter Naruto de boulet alors qu'en réalité elle ne valait pas mieux que lui . La Rose voulait protéger quelque chose . Elle devait en avoir la force . Sakura voulait être l'égale du garçon qu'elle aimait , et du garçon qu'elle insultait de boulet pour se donner bonne conscience .

D'ailleurs comment un garçon aussi stupide pouvait la surpasser à ce point en terme de force ? Ce dernier n'avait presque aucun contrôle de son chakra et pourtant il s'était montré plus fort et courageux qu'elle tout au long des missions auxquelles ils avaient participées .  
Rien n'avait de sens . Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête comme ci depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait pas voulu voir ce qu'il se passait . Elle avait fermée les yeux et s'était reposé sur ses amis . Mais dorénavant la Fleur s'était fixé un objectif , devenir indispensable .

- Bonjour Sakura ! Arrête de rêvasser et lève toi , l'entraînement commence tout de suite . Explosa une Tsunade le sourire aux lèvres .

Mais quand était-elle arrivé ? Elle ne l'avait même pas sentie approchée . La Rose était-elle à ce point perdu dans ses pensées ? Sakura se releva précipitamment et salua son Sensei en inclinant légèrement la tête .

- Viens un peu par ici . Lui ordonna son maître .

Sakura s'exécuta et se plaça à quelques centimètres de Tsunade et put alors constater que le corps et le visage de cette dernière étaient dotés d'une beauté frisant presque la perfection .

C'était une Sanin légendaire non ? Alors quel âge avait-elle exactement ? Une cinquantaine d'années ? Peut-être plus ? Peut-être moins ? Comment cette femme avait-elle pu garder un physique aussi parfait depuis tout ce temps ?  
Décidément rien n'avait de sens en ce moment .

- Pour commencer tu vas te cacher dans les arbres et me retirer cette combinaison rose tout de suite . Ordonna férocement la princesse .

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais porter à la place ? La questionna vivement Sakura légèrement septique .

- Tais-toi , et laisse moi donc finir à la fin ! Prend ce qu'il y a dans le sac que j'ai apporté . Dit simplement la princesse .

Sakura saisit rapidement le sac verdâtre et fixa un instant le Katana qui sortait grossièrement du sac . Elle plongea finalement une main dans le sac afin d'en extirper le contenu .

Elle déplia soigneusement une espèce de tenue de combat et la fixa d'un air étonné . Le haut de la tenue était un col roulé sans manches très fin cousu à une protection grise de métal . Le bas faisait office d'un pantalon noir muni d'une sorte de bandage blanc sur le côté droit . Sûrement pour y accrocher l'étui à Churiken .

La Rose souffla légèrement . Bon cette tenue n'était pas tellement son style . C'était ... sombre . Sans vie . Ca ne lui correspondait tout simplement pas . Mais elle allait sans doute s'y faire à la longue . Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur le katana noir flamboyant . Se pourrait-il que son Sensei allait le lui offrir ?

- Sensei , ce katana , il est pour …

- Exactement , il est pour toi , tout comme cette tenue ! Ce n'est pas que ta combinaison habituelle ne soit pas jolie mais je t'aie vu bouger hier , et elle a l'air de te bloquer sur certains de tes mouvements . Tu porteras donc ce que j'ai amené , est-ce clair ? Questionna Tsunade en fronçant légèrement les sourcils .

- Oui mais … ce n'est peut-être pas ma taille . Expliqua Sakura légèrement intimidée .

- Pff…Si , ne t'inquiète pas , elle correspond relativement bien à ta morphologie . De plus la protection en métal ne pourra pas t'écraser la poitrine étant donné que tu n'en pas la moind…Hum hum bon peu importe , va te changer . Ordonna de nouveau la Sanin en toussotant fortement .

Sakura tiqua légèrement , qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle n'avait pas de poitrine ? Après tout elle n'avait que treize ans . La rose tourna la talons et alla se changer rapidement dans les bois excédée par le comportement de son maître .

Sakura fit son entrée l'air complètement différente . Tsunade fixa sa nouvelle elève un instant . C'était mieux . Bien mieux . La magnifique blonde lui fit un énorme sourire et lui fit signe de s'approcher à nouveau .

-Parfait ! Maintenant tu pourras mieux bouger lors de nos entraînements . Et puis n'oublie jamais Sakura , la première impression que tu donneras devant l'ennemi doit être forte , Ce n'est certes qu'un accoutrement , mais avoir l'air forte peut t'aider à intimider légèrement l' adversaire . Expliqua Tsunade .

- D'accord , et …pour le katana ? Est-ce que je vais l'utiliser pour l'entraînement ? Questionna la fleur curieuse .

- Laisse le pour le moment , nous allons commencer par le contrôle de ton chakra .

- Ah ! C'est le domaine ou je suis le plus douée ! Se vanta presque la Fleur .

- Pff …Ne prend pas ça à la légère petite sotte ! Ton contrôle est peut-être bon mais il t'en faudra d'avantage pour acquérir une force colossale ! Le dosage du chakra est beaucoup plus important que pour des petites techniques de Genin ! Bon assez parlé et observe !

Tsunade fixa un moment la partie du terrain saccagé de la veille , et posa la paume de la main sur la partie meurtrie du sol en hurlant :

- SAI KOSEI NÖ JUTSU * !

Les morceaux du sol brisés de la veille s'étaient parfaitement reconstitués . Le terrain retrouva son aspect normal . Tsunade brandit alors le poing rapidement et fit à nouveau exploser le sol en mille morceaux . Cette femme était incroyablement terrifiante .

- Je viens de concentrer une énorme quantité de chakra dans mon poing et au dernier moment j'ai relâché le flux d'un seul coup ce qui m'a permis de faire ce que tu vois en ce moment . Ma force ne proviens uniquement que de mon contrôle parfait du chakra , une seule erreure de dosage et l'intégralité de ma main serrait endommagée . Expliqua la Sanin .

Sakura contempla subjuguée son professeur . Elle s'avança et baissa la tête pour constater les dégâts .

Si elle avait touchée une personne à la place du sol … cette personne serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est . Se dit la Rose sidérée .

- SAI KOSEI NÖ JUTSU !

Tsunade se releva lentement et toisa son élève un instant se demandant si cette petite sotte pourrait limiter . Peut-être lui demandait elle l'impossible ? Oui certainement , mais elle devait être sûre de son choix . Elle devait savoir si cette gamine était capable de suivre son féroce entraînement . Ce petit test allait être décisif .

- Maintenant petite sotte , fait la même chose ! Concentre une quantité colossale de chakra dans ton poing et relâche tout d'un seul coup comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure . Fait moi exploser ce terrain ! Ordonna Tsunade .

Sakura resta un instant interdite . En avait-elle seulement la force ? Avait-elle suffisamment de Chakra pour faire sauter le terrain comme l'avait fait son maître à l'instant ? Impossible . Elle n'y croyait pas . Grimper aux arbres , d'accord , cela ne lui posait pas de difficultés . D'ailleurs la Rose avait réussi cet exercice à la perfection tandis que ces deux camarades y avaient passés trois jours entier .  
Peut-être qu'il y a avait encore un petit espoir finalement . Elle ne se posa pas d'avantage de questions et asséna le sol d'un coup de poing en relâchant son chakra d'un seul coup . Le sol se brisa mais cette performance n'était pas aussi réussit que celle de Tsunade .

Tout de même elle a réussie à faire sauter une petite partie de la surface du terrain . Incroyable , elle y arrive déjà , cet entraînement ne sera pas bien compliqué pour elle finalement , j'ai fait le bon choix . Se dit Tsunade impressionné .

- Tu es Naïve ! arrête de sourire immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas assez bien malaxé ! Recommence et fait moi exploser une plus grande partie du terrain . Hurla Tsunade .

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et concentra à nouveau une quantité colossale de Chakra dans son poing , relâcha de nouveau le flux d'un seul coup et asséna le sol d'un énorme coup de poing et cette fois ci plus de la moitié de la surface explosa sous les yeux écarquillés de Tsunade .

La Fleur contempla abasourdie son œuvre . Elle avait presque réussi . Sa force égalait donc celle de son Sensei ? Non pas encore suffisamment . Il lui fallait encore essayer jusqu'à le faire sauter intégralement . L'exercice était beaucoup plus compliqué que celui de grimper aux arbres , la quantité de chakra requise à malaxer était beaucoup plus importante .

- C'est très bien ! Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisi ! Mais je t'avais dit de détruire toute la surface du terrain ! SAI KONEI NO JUTSU ! Recommence encore une fois ! Ordonna la blonde en forçant les sourcils .

- Oui ! Acquiesça la jeune fille . Mais je ne sens plus mon poing à force de malaxer autant de chakras . Constata la Fleur . Elle secoua la main pour la dégourdir un peu et concentra de nouveau le chakra . Il fallait en concentrer encore plus . Toujours plus . Et d'un seul coup elle percuta le sol en relâchant le flux d'un coup et fit exploser la totalité du terrain . Elle avait réussi . En essayant seulement trois coups . La Rose pouvait être fière d'elle .

Je n'arrive tout simplement pas y croire ! Cette morveuse à réussie en seulement trois essais ? A son âge il m'avait fallu plus de deux mois pour malaxer une pareille quantité de Chakra . Cette fille… a de l'avenir c'est certain !

Voila , elle avait réussie , le terrain était saccagé , et cette fois ci , c'était elle l'auteur de ce désastre . Elle fixa son poing avec une certaine concentration . Ce poing était dorénavant sa force .

- Excellent travail Sakura ! Tu as un énorme potentiel , et maintenant que tu arrives à accumuler et à doser parfaitement ton chakra , tu vas me refaire exactement la même chose mais cette fois-ci dans la plante de tes pieds , car cet exercice est toujours plus difficile à faire dans cette partie du corps . SAI KOSEI NO JUTSU ! Hurla de nouveau Tsunade .

Le sol meurtri recouvra sa splendeur dans temps et la Fleur réitéra l'exercice durant une bonne quinzaines de minutes et s'écroula finalement de fatigue . Elle ne sentait presque plus ses membres . Mais en ouvrant les yeux elle vit avec ravissement qu'elle avait parfaitement bien réussie l'exercice et cela avec la plante de ses pieds .

- Lève toi immédiatement petite sotte l'entraînement vient à peine de commencer et il nous restes encore du pain sur la planche .

Sakura se releva difficilement et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts . Elle fixa un instant Tsunade et vit que celle-ci n'était plus là .

-Très bien , le but ultime de ce combat sera …

Et avant même de terminer sa phrase la future Hokage bondit sur Sakura en hurlant :

- L'ESQUIVE !

Sakura évita à peine le coup de pied de Tsunade et ouvrit grand les yeux ne faisant plus attention à la poussière qui lui rentrait dans les orbes. Ne jamais fermer les yeux . C'est-ce que lui avait enseigné son Sensei au début de leur rencontre . Tsunade effectua un enchaînement de taîjutsu que Sakura eu du mal à esquiver .

- TROP LENTE . Hurla Tsunade . La blonde percuta de plein fouet son élève .

Et celle-ci s'écrasa durement sur le sol .

- Petite sotte , sois plus précise dans tes mouvements ! Face à l'ennemi il n'y aura pas de deuxième chances . Il est très important de savoir esquiver tous les coups de ton ennemi . Si tu veux devenir une Ninja médecin , qui portera secours aux autres Ninjas sur le terrain si tu venais à être blessée ?

Sakura buvait les paroles de son Sensei comme s'il s'agissait d'un oracle ou d'un signe de la providence . Jamais encore , elle n'avait écoutée quelqu'un parler avec une telle attention .

- Bon arrête de me fixer avec cet air béat sur le visage et essaie plutôt d'esquiver mes coups . Relève toi !

Sakura se releva et vit son Sensei foncer droit sur elle . Tsunade lui asséna un terrible coup de poing dans l'abdomen . Elle n'avait rien put faire . La fleur s'était de nouveau écraser contre un arbre .

- MAIS POURQUOI TU N'ARRIVES PAS A ESQUIVER BORDEL ? Hurla Tsunade désespérément .

Sakura se releva rapidement avec une forte douleur dans l'abdomen et plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les orbes noisettes de son maître .

- Encore Maître ! Mais avant puis-je boire un peu d'eau ?

- C'est hors de question , tu ne boiras pas une seule goûte d'eau avant d'avoir esquivée tous mes coups ! Dit Tsunade d'un ton catégorique .

La future Hokage retira sa veste en un éclair et bondit à nouveau sur Sakura . Cette dernière observait la position du corps de son maître et esquiva le coup de pied de Tsunade en se mouvant sur la gauche . Elle avait réussie à esquiver un coup de son maître . Elle ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance.

A DROITE ! Se dit la Fleur . Tous juste , elle avait de nouveau réussie à esquiver deux autres coups de son maître . Cette fois ci Tsunade se stoppa et s 'empara d'un énorme rocher à proximité qu'elle balança sur Sakura .  
celle-ci esquiva aisément la cible mais deux secondes plus tard le rocher avait littéralement explosé en mille morceaux laissant passer Tsunade aux travers des débris pour ruer Sakura de coups . Elle lui avait lancée ce rocher pour la déstabiliser . La fleur esquiva l'enchaînement avec difficulté mais y parvenait tout de même sans se faire toucher .

- Sois plus précise petite sotte ! La moindre ouverture et tu es perdue ! Maintenant esquive et attaque moi en même temps avec ce que je t'aie enseigné tout à l'heure ! Car la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque !

Tsunade recula d'un mètre ,s'empara de deux autres rochers et les balança droit sur son élève . Celle-ci concentra une énorme quantité de Chakra dans les deux poings et fit sauter les deux rochers à l'aide de deux coups magistraux . La fleur effectua un salto avant et lança un poing charger de chakra vers son maître qui l'esquiva facilement . Tsunade bondit et tourbillonna dans les airs esquivant toute les attaques de Sakura . Soudain Tsunade envoya un coup de tête magistral sur le large front de Sakura , la faisant ainsi basculer en arrière . La fleur se massa le front les larmes aux yeux .

- AAAAAAH ! Mon dieu je vais mourir ! S'écria la jeune fille de douleur .

- LA FERME ! Reste concentrée bordel ! Hurla Tsunade en fonçant de nouveau sur la novice . Sakura bondit et concentra une partie colossale de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds , encore sonnée , et fonça droit sur son maître . Mais La Fleur ne lui donna aucun coup de pied . Elle avait feinté Tsunade en lui balançant un coup de poing dans l'abdomen . Son maître n'avait pas put esquiver . Touchée . Sakura n'attendit pas que son maître n 'atteigne le sol et s'empara avec rapidité de ses jambes la faisant virevolter dans les airs . Maintenant . Elle l'a relâcha et lui donna un coup de poing gorger de chakra . Son maître roula sur le sol . Gagnée . Mais soudain le corps de son Sensei prit la forme d'un gros morceau de bois .

Technique de permutation . Merde! Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante . se dit Sakura piteuse .

- EN L'air petite sotte !

Hurla Tsunade en assénant un coup de pied monumental dans le dos de sa protégée . Sakura s'écrasa sur le sol une douleur abominable dans le dos .

- Sois toujours sur tes gardes ! Mais je te félicite , tu as réussie à esquiver mes coups , et même à me toucher . La félicita Tsunade le sourire aux lèvres .

Sakura n'écoutait que d'une oreille . Cette dernière se tordait de douleur . La fleur sentait une horrible sensation la prendre au fond de la gorge et soudain elle cracha un filet de sang .

Tsunade s'approcha de Sakura et lui donna une légère tape sur la bosse qui se situait désormais sur le front de la pauvre jeune fille .

- Si tu craches ce sang... c'est que ton entraînement porte ses fruits . Affirma Tsunade le sourire aux lèvres .

Sakura fixait son maître avec frayeur . Jamais , de sa courte vie de Ninja , elle n'avait connu aussi rude entraînement . C'était à se demander si elle s'était véritablement entraîné un jour . Tsunade l'allongea sur le ventre et concentra son chakra régénérateur dans la paume de sa main et soudain Sakura ne sentit plus aucune once de souffrance dans le dos .

- Ca aussi vous allez me l'enseigner Sensei ? Questionna Sakura pleine d'espoirs .

- Oui bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu contrôleras trois choses essentiels avant ton examen . La maîtrise de ta force , l'esquive , et les Jutsus médicaux . Tout ceci seront les éléments centraux de ton entraînement . Expliqua Tsunade en tendant une bouteille d'eau à la jeune fille .

- Merci Sensei . Dit Sakura avant de se désaltérer .

- Bon l'entraînement est terminé , tu peux disposer et je te donne rendez-vous à la même heure demain ici même .

Sakura se releva s'inclina légèrement , reprit possession de sa tunique Rose et repartie chez elle le cœur désormais légé .

ooo

SAI KOSEI NÖ JUTSU : technique de reconstitution .

Lâchez vos commentaires c'est gratuit ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**chapite 4 : Le village de Kumo .**

Bonjour à tous ! Voila sans plus attendre le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture .

Ps : Ne vous offusquez pas les amis ! ce chapitre est l'arc majeur du changement de Sakura .

ooo

Il était trois heures du matin et Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil . Il pensait définitivement trop . Il repensait au tournoi qui allait débuter prochainement . A l'adversaire puissant qu'il allait devoir affronter . Gaara . Il jubilait . Ce type avait l'air monstrueusement fort d'après ce que lui avait raconté Naruto . Il avait vaincu Lee alors que celui-ci avait déployé toute sa force pour le vaincre . Sasuke avait déjà perdu contre Lee avant de passer la première épreuve , c'était vrai . Mais maintenant il se sentait encore plus puissant qu'avant . Il sourit malgré lui à cette idée . Kakashi allait superviser son entraînement et lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques . Il avait une confiance inébranlable en son Sensei , et après tout c'était bien normal . Comment douter de l'homme qui avait vaincu Zabuza ?

Sasuke sentait qu'il touchait au but . La seule chose qu'il le retenait encore à Konoha était l'affrontement de puissants adversaires . Ni plus ni moins . L'unique but qu'il s'était fixé était de vaincre son grand frère . Itachi . S'il voulait à ce point mesurer sa force face à celle Gaara ou de n'importe qui d'autre ce n'était uniquement que pour se prouver qu'il pouvait vaincre l'assassin de son clan ... de sa famille .

Devenir Chunin n'avait absolument aucune espèce d'importance . Bon certes, s'il parvenait au grade de Chunin alors les missions n'en seront que plus excitantes .

Il se leva du lit d'un bond et s'habilla rapidement . Il voulait s'entraîner maintenant . Il en éprouvait le besoin imminent . Il ne pouvait plus attendre que le soleil se lève . Le taciturne quitta la demeure des Uchiwa et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement le plus proche . Celui de l'équipe sept . D'ailleurs pouvait on encore appeler ça une équipe ?

Naruto s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis leur rencontre c'était incontestable c'est pourquoi il lui avait dit vouloir l'affronter un jour . Il ne pouvait plus ignorer cet idiot maintenant ... son ami . Mais Sakura , à quoi servait elle exactement dans l'équipe ? Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vu utiliser une seule technique qui en vaille la peine . Elle n'avait recours qu'aux techniques basiques qu'on apprenaient à l'académie . Elle n'essayait même pas de s'entraîner un minimum . Toujours dans ses pattes . Toujours entrain de lui courir après . Toujours entrain de se soucier de lui . Toujours à devoir la secourir sans qu'elle ne puisse se débrouiller seule . Qui avait besoin d'un boulet pareil dans l'équipe ? Même Naruto qui ne savait pas bien doser son chakra surpassait largement sa coéquipière . De plus elle allait devoir combattre un puissant adversaire cette fois ci . Toshiba , le coéquipier de Gaara . Que pouvait elle donc faire contre lui ?

Elle allait peut-être abandonner comme elle avait failli le faire juste avant la première épreuve de l'examen . Ce type n'avait rien avoir avec cette blonde surexcitée d'Ino . Pourquoi voulait elle devenir Ninja au juste ? Cette vie ne lui correspondait pas .Cette fille était trop gentille ,elle n'aimait pas les conflits et semblait les éviter comme la peste . Alors pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas le niveau pour mener une vie pareille c'était trop dur pour elle . Il se gilfla mentalement . Il devait le reconnaître il s'inquiétait un peu pour sa coéquipière .Mais c'était sa faute . C'était uniquement sa faute si elle voulait être une véritable Ninja alors elle devait en subir les conséquences . Elle était une sorte d'amie rien de plus rien de moins ... Mais également un boulet qui s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour elle . Parfois elle lui faisait un peu penser à sa mère lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant . Toujours à le protéger et à lui donner des conseils . Il fronça fortement les sourcils en repensant à sa défunte mère . Mon Dieu que cette fille pouvait être énervante et ennuyante même quand elle n'était pas présente elle arrivait à l'agacer et à le mettre sur les nerfs .

Il repensait à son équipier , Naruto , qui agissait un peu comme un frère avec lui . Un ami avec qui il entretenait une sorte de rivalité presque fraternelle . Il secoua légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux un instant . De toute façon penser à ses équipiers n'avait pas d'importance . Il s'en fichait royalement . Sasuke allait s'entraîner comme un forcené pour vaincre . Il était arrivé devant le terrain d'entraînement et le spectacle qu'il discerna à travers la pénombre lui coupa le souffle .Le sol était complètement assiégé , tout était détruit . La surface du terrain était inutilisable . Peut être qu'un Ninja était passé par ici en utilisant un puissant Jutsu ? Mais quel genre de jutsu exactement ? Kakashi Sensei peut être ? Il fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire . Le paysage était apocalyptique . il ne devait pas se poser plus de questions . C'était décidé il allait s'entraîner dans les bois à côté de la rivière .

ooo

Il était neuf heure et demie , et la jeune fleur de cerisier traversait les rues de Konoha dans le but de gagner le terrain d'entraînement comme c'était convenu . Qu'allait elle apprendre de plus aujourd'hui ? Peut-être à perfectionner son Taijutsu comme elle l'avait fait la veille ? Elle était vraiment excitée , c'était ci nouveau pour elle ! Presque incroyable . Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse être Sakura Haruno , autrefois faible était doté d'une force colossale .

- Bonjour Sakura . Dit Tsunade sortant Sakura de sa torpeur .

Sakura tourna rapidement la tête et examina son Sensei . Celle-ci avait un énorme sac à dos , comme ci elle s'apprêtait à partir en voyage .

- Oh ! Bonjour Sensei ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? répondit Sakura étonnée .

- Dépêche toi de rentrer chez toi et prépare tes affaires , nous partons pour un petit voyage de deux semaines . Ordonna Tsunade .

Elle avait eu raison , et cela l'étonna quelque peu .

- Quoi ? mais... on ne devait pas s'entraîner au terrain habituelle comme c'était convenu hier ?

- j'ai changé d'avis figure toi . Nous partons dans les montagnes à côté du village de Kumo . Le terrain sera plus adéquat et comme ça personne ne pourra nous déranger . Expliqua calmement Tsunade .

'' Et puis sur le chemin il y aura beaucoup plus de maisons de jeux qu'ici ! Il n'y a pratiquement rien dans ce fichu village . " Se dit Tsunade pensive .

Deux semaines ? Deux semaines sans revoir son Sasuke-kun ? C'était beaucoup trop long ! Mais s'il le fallait vraiment ... pourquoi protester ? Elle voulait devenir plus forte , et ça en valait la chandelle . Même cet idiot de Naruto aller lui manquer . Elle reprit donc le chemin de la maison , décidée , et fit son sac rapidement . Elle informa ses parents de son petit voyage et demanda à Tsunade s'il lui était possible de dire au revoir à son équipe .

- Non , nous n'avons plus le temps , deux semaines ce n'est vraiment pas long ! Tu dois pouvoir supporter ça , courage petite sotte !

Elle courba l'échine déçue , et trembla légèrement . Les deux Ninjas se dirigèrent vers le village de Kumo en silence .

'' Courage Sakura , de l'équipe , tu es celle avec le plus de capacités , je suis certain que tu feras des progrès considérables . '' Se dit le Ninja copieur fier de son élève .

Il avait assisté au départ de son élève et bondit de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé afin de se diriger vers la demeure de Sasuke tout en lisant un livre érotique , le paradis du batifolage .

ooo

Après deux jours de marches , dans les montagnes qui entouraient le village de Kumo , il ne faisait pas plus de trois degrés , mais le paysage était réellement magnifique . un paysage montagneux et forestier doù surgissaient de gracieuses et délicates fleurs s'embrassent et s'emparent des rochers. Un peu plus loin s'érigeaient de bels et majestueux chênes . Toute cette immense végétation , dominait les montagnes .Même l'odeur était délicieuse . C'était un petit coin paradisiaque et l'idée de le détruire lors de son entraînement la fit tiquer .

- très bien nous camperons ici durant deux semaines , va chercher du bois pour le feu . Ordonna Tsunade pendant que celle ci montait déjà la tente .

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna de la zone de campement . Elle prit un maximum de bois . Ce qu'il pouvait faire froid . Son accoutrement la protégeait sans doute des coups lors de son entraînement mais pas de la température ambiante .

Elle regagna la zone de campement , déposa le bois sur le sol et fixa quelque peu étonnée la tente déjà parfaitement monté .

Sakura se passa une main dans les cheveux et se gratta le cuir chevelu , .

Tsunade examina son élève , et en déduit une chose importante . Lors de l'entraînement , son élève n'arrêtait pas de se passer les mains dans les cheveux , de les tirer , de les gratter , de se recoiffer . C'était un handicap . Il fallait remédier à cela tout de suite avant l'entraînement .

- Sakura avant de commencer je veux que tu fasses quelque chose de très important pour ton entraînement . Il est primordial pour toi de ne pas être gênée lorsque tu bouges . Et je constate encore aujourd'hui que ces cheveux sont un réel problème pour toi , il faut les couper sans plus tarder . Expliqua son Maître .

Sakura fixa son maître un instant . Elle frissonna , se couper les cheveux ? Encore une fois ? Mais ils étaient déjà bien assez courts comme ça ! Elle déglutit difficilement . C'était hors de questions , Sasuke-kun aimait les filles aux cheveux longs , elle voulait les laisser pousser pour lui .

- Je refuse maître , je suis navré mais je ne peux pas faire ça . Dit Sakura tremblotante .

- ECOUTES ! Tu dois absolument te débarrasser de tes faiblesses , ton apparence physique ne t'apportera rien en matière de force tu sais . Dans un combat chaque détails est important . Expliqua Tsunade légèrement en colère .

Sakura haussa les sourcils . Son maître était belle et pourtant elle ne manquait pas de force . Elle voulu lui en faire la remarque mais préféra se taire .

- Maître , je ... je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve plus laide que je ne le suis , vous savez ? Déclara Sakura tristement .

- Il ? Qui ça il ? Bon sang Sakura , soit plus clair dans tes propos .

- Celui qui est dans mon équipe , Sasuke-Kun .

- Oh je vois ! Mais il faut faire un choix , pour devenir plus forte tu dois faire des sacrifices . Expliqua doucement Tsunade les mains sur les hanches .

- mais je ...

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Sakura . Cheveux longs ou courts tu restes très jolie . Mais ne mise pas tous sur tes attraits physiques ! Mise plutôt sur tes capacités en matière de force . Un homme ne reconnait pas une femme uniquement que pour sa beauté , tu sais . Et tu peux me faire confiance j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine . Dit Tsunade légèrement nostalgique .

Sakura la fixa déboussolée . Que faire ? Ecouter les conseils de son Sensei ?continuer à se préoccuper de son apparence plutôt que de son entraînement ?

'' Tu sais tu devrais t'entraîner d'avantage et cesser de t'occuper de moi "

Elle se remémora les mots de son coéquipier et ferma les yeux . Oui elle devait le faire , elle pouvait le faire . Déterminée plus que jamais elle s'empara d'un Kunaî , le porta à la base de ses cheveux et coupa la dernière part de féminité encore visible chez elle . Son maître souriait . Alors ça y est , elle avait à nouveau sacrifiée la beauté . Elle avait échangée sa féminité contre la force .

Sakura balança la touffe rose au sol et fixa son Sensei choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir . Quelle jeune fille étonnante .

- Très bien tu as fait le bon choix ! Maintenant approche je vais t'arranger ça petite sotte .

Sakura s'accroupit devant son maître et sentit quelque courtes mèches glisser sur le sol . Une fois la coupe achevée la jeune fille examina son reflet dans l'eau limpide de la rivière .

Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Sakura habituelle . Cela lui fit un choc . son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une parfaite inconnue .Elle ressemblait presque à un garçon avec des cheveux presque aussi courts que ceux de Naruto . Sa tenue lui donnait l'air d'un Ninja d'un tout autre niveau que celui de simple Genin . Et de petite cernes venaient se former sous ses magnifiques yeux verts . Sa peau était plus blanche que d'ordinaire . Elle était épuisé , dérouté , et perdue .

- Sakura , ce changement sera bénéfique pour toi je te le jure . Et maintenant va dormir un peu nous commenceront l'entraînement dans deux heures .

Sakura courba l'échine et pénétra dans la tente la mine triste .

ooo

- Dites kakashi Sensei , ça va faire maintenant trois jours que je ne vois plus Sakura ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique bon sang ? Questionna Un Naruto plus qu'énervé .

- A vrai dire cela ne te regarde pas Naruto , mais il faut que vous sachiez que Sakura ne sera plus présente lors de nos prochaines missions . Expliqua calmement le Ninja copieur .

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? ! Questionna de nouveau le petit blond à présent choqué .

Sasuke n'avait rien dit , après tout si elle ne venait plus en mission ce n'était pas plus mal . Elle ne serait plus dans ses pattes . Mais il s'était tout de même questionné sur son absence, même si cela n'était pas très important au final .

- Je ne sais pas Naruto , mais elle reviendra bientôt ne t'inquiète pas . Le rassura Kakashi .

Naruto se gratta fortement la tête comme pour chercher la réponse à la question . Mais quel idiot .

- Bien , notre mission d'aujourd'hui est de rang B . Nous allons protéger un homme du nom de Naoki il vient du village caché d'Oto , ce dernier est pourchassé par des membres du clan Chinme , tout ce que nous avons à faire et de l'escorter jusqu'au village d'oto sans dommages . Expliqua Kakashi .

Bien , ce n'était pas une mission inutile , comme pourchasser un chat ou aider à la ferme . Au fond de lui Sasuke était légèrement content de cette mission . Et Naruto aussi , il pouvait le sentir .

- Génial ! Dommage que Sakura-chan ne puisse pas venir avec nous . ajouta Naruto un peu triste .

- Hn , qu'elle vienne ou non c'est la même chose de toute façon . Fit remarquer le taciturne les mains dans les poches .

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit enfoiré ? Arrête de parler comme ça de Sakura-chan ou alors je te ...

- Je ne veux pas de chamailleries ! Naruto , Sasuke , cessez tout de suite ces enfantillages , nous allons chercher Naoki et nous partons immédiatement . Ordonna Kakashi .

Sasuke fixa Naruo sans rien dire et prit son continuel air hautin qu'il adorait arborer devant son idiot de coéquipier .

Les trois Ninjas quittèrent les lieux une légère tension se faisant fortement ressentir .

ooo

Voila maintenant deux jours qu'elle s'entraînait dans les montagnes . Son Sensei avait commencé par l'apprentissage d'un nouveau Jutsu médicale . Tsunade-sama lui avait demandé de pêcher un poisson pour débuter doucement l'entraînement .

- Bien maintenant , tu vas essayer de régénérer les cellules de ce poisson en inversant ton flux de chakra , en clair au lieu de le concentrer et de l'utiliser pour un duel , tu ne devras que le faire tournoyer de manière constante dans la paume de ta main, et si le chakra prend une couleur verdâtre c'est que ton chakra n'est pas gaspillé et qu'il est excité au maximum . Expliqua la princesse Tsunade .

- Très bien . Dit simplement Sakura .

Elle déposa les paumes de ses mains au dessus du poisson inanimé , concentra du chakra et le fit tournoyer de façon constante en l'excitant au maximum , le chakra bleu commençait à prendre une couleur verdâtre .

- Bon continue jusqu'à ce que ce dernier devienne complètement vert , quant à moi je vais dans le village me promener un peu , tu n'as plus besoin de moi , débrouille toi .

Tsunade s'empara de son porte feuille , et se dirigea vers le village se situant à quelques kilomètres de marches .

" Cette petite est tellement douée , certainement plus douée que moi à son jeune âge . " Se dit Tsunade presque avec jalousie .

Sakura se concentra encore et réitéra l'exercice cinq ou six fois avant de constater que son chakra était d'une couleur verdâtre pure . Maintenant elle devait réanimer ce poisson . Elle concentra son chakra et le fit tournoyer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'animal commence légèrement à bouger avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau . Presque .

Après avoir essayée de réanimer le poisson toute la matinée elle stoppa l'exercice quelques minutes et vit son Sensei revenir avec des gâteaux de riz pleins les mains . Elle mourait de faim .

- Alors ? Est-ce que ce chakra est devenu vert ?

- Oui depuis deux heures et maintenant le poisson ne cesse de s'agiter et de s'immobiliser toute les trois secondes je n'arrive pas à le maintenir en vie plus de trois secondes . Expliqua lamentablement Sakura .

" Impossible ? en une seule et unique matinée ? Décidément incroyable cette petite . "

- C'est simple , tu relâches trop vite le flux de chakra ! Il devient bleu au moment ou il s'arrête de bouger non ? Et redevient vert ensuite ?

- C'est exact , je n'arrive pas à le faire tenir .

- Lorsque tu vois qu'il bouge de nouveau garde toujours ton flux de chakra en le faisant tournoyer ne le laisse surtout pas s'échapper sinon tu le perdras inutilement comme lors d'un combat . Expliqua Tsunade .

Sakura réitéra l'exercice durant une bonne heure . Elle entendait son ventre crier famine mais n'osait pas interrompre l'exercice de peur de mettre Tsunade en colère .

- Prend ça petite sotte , si tu continues ainsi , le ventre vide tu n'arriveras à rien . Dit Tsunade en lui tendant des gâteaux de riz en souriant .

Sakura remercia son maître infiniment en se délectant de cette bonne nourriture . Elle fixa son maître en se disant que celle ci était réellement splendide , elle était peut-être bien la plus femme du village de Konoha . Ses traits étaient tellement beaux . Son corps était si parfait . Et son caractère était tout aussi incroyable que son physique . Cette femme était désormais son model . Sa ligne de conduite . Elle lui était plus que reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle . Elle sourit , s'arrêta de manger et se dirigea vers le poisson inanimé en réitérant plus ardemment l'exercice que tout à l'heure . Elle devait y arriver . Pour son Sensei . Pour son honneur .

ooo

Naoki marchait prudemment , et scrutait les moindres recoins de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait . Il était certes accompagné de trois Ninja de Konoha mais il n'avait pas encore confiance en eux .

- Et Sasuke , tu ne trouves pas que ce type est un peu bizarre ? Questionna Naruto .

- Oui , c'est vrai , il est un peu nerveux , on ne doit pas le mettre suffisamment en confiance . Dit le taciturne légèrement ennuyé .

- Dire qu'on risque nos vies pour lui ! Ce n'est pas grave je vais lui montrer que je suis un grand Ninja , digne de confiance . S'exclama le blond en explosant de joie .

Cet idiot était vraiment bourré d'énergies . Cela irritait légèrement le brun . Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse à ce point être aussi heureux pour tout et n'importe quoi . Il tourna la tête vers Kakashi qui semblait lire son continuel livre érotique une lueur perverse dans l'oeil . Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre . Et soudain il commençait à repenser à sa coéquipière . Il se dit qu'à eux trois ils allaient parfaitement remplir la mission . Peut-être encore plus facilement que si elle avait été présente .

- Attention reculez ! Dit Kakashi en rangeant son précieux ouvrage .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sensei ? Demanda Naruto sur ses gardes .

Et soudain trois Kunais vinrent s'écraser juste à côté de Naoki . Ce dernier recula et se plaça rapidement derrière Sasuke la mine inquiète .

- Restez derrière et ne bougez surtout pas . Ordonna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils .

- Livrez nous cet homme et il n'y aura pas de problèmes . Dit un Ninja perché sur un arbre .

Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et les mains croisées sur la poitrine . Il semblait sûr de lui .

Naoki tremblait de tout son être , c'était son oncle Ryoga . Il allait lui faire la peau .

- Tu as osé trahir le clan Chinme en t'enfuyant lâchement ! tu vas payer pour cette trahison ! Hurla un autre Ninja au cheveux bouclés .

Naoki n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche . C'était son cousin Zato . Que pouvait il dire de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait que regarder ces trois Ninjas de Konoha le protéger . Même s'il doutait fortement de leur force .

- Nous ne vous livreront personne ! bande de nul ! Hurla Naruto en sautillant sur place .

'' Il faut réellement qu'il se calme cet abrutit ' Se dit Sasuke en sortant un kunai de son étui .

Zato bondit de l'arbre et se rua vers Naoki en balançant plusieurs churikens qui furent facilement contrés par Sasuke . Zato recula et forma un sceau .

- Sakebi kuchiku-kan no Jutsu *.

Et soudain un terrible son aigu retentit à travers la forêt forçant les trois Ninjas du terrain à se boucher les oreilles , baissant ainsi leur garde. Kakashi concentra du chakra autour de ses tympans pour les protéger se délivrant aisément du Jutsu .

Ryoga profita de cet instant et lança deux kunais sur Kakashi , mais ce dernier eu juste le temps d'utiliser la technique de permutation .

Une fois l'effet du jutsu dissipé , Naruto recula et hurla :

- Kage bunshin no jutsu .

Quatre clones bondirent sur le Ninja Ryoga et le ruèrent de coups . Sasuke s'élança sur Zato avant qu'il ne vienne à bout des clones de naruto et eu recourt au katon . Zato se retrouva à terre littéralement carbonisé .

- Est ce qu'il y en a d'autres kakashi Sensei ? Questionna Naruto pleins d'espoirs .

- Non je ne pense pas , mais restons sur nos gardes . Affirma Kakashi .

- Ils sont pas terrible ces types ! hurla Naruto hilare .

Le dobe avait raison pour une fois .

- Qu'est qu'on va faire d'eux ? Questionna Sasuke réellement ennuyé cette fois . Il s'était attendu à autre chose .

- On va les attacher à un arbre , et partir tout de suite avant d'attirer d'autres Ninjas , ne prenons pas de risques inconsidérés en restant plus longtemps ici .

Après avoir attaché les deux Ninjas inconscients , le petit groupe continua sa route vers le village d'Oto .

- Dîtes , Pourquoi avoir fuit votre clan Naoki-kun ? Questionna ardemment Naruto les bras derrière la tête .

- Et bien , voyez vous , mon clan tenait une maison de jeux dans notre village , un jour , une femme avait pariée beaucoup d'argents et avait ensuite tout perdu sans jamais nous rembourser . Alors mon clan a décidé de la prendre en chasse puisque cette dernière avait fait perdre beaucoup d'argent à la maison de jeux . J'ai décidé de fuir pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter , car cette femme , n'est pas n'importe quelle femme . C'est la légendaire Tsunade . Les membres de mon clan pensent pouvoir la vaincre , mais moi je ne crois pas ... c'est impossible . Expliqua Naoki nerveux .

- La légendaire Tsunade ? Qui est ce ? Demanda Naruto encore plus intrigué .

- Ah je vois , une vulgaire histoire d'argent . Dit kakashi le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la Sanin .

Sauke avait déjà entendu parler de Tsunade lorsqu'il était enfant , il était dit qu'elle était la petite fille du première Hokage du village de Konoha , en clair une vielle femme maintenant . Quel peureux ce type . Renoncer à son propre clan par peur d'une vielle femme .

- Mais c'est qui cette Tsunade ? Bon sang ! Hurla naruto excédé .

- Oh , tu le seras bien assez tôt . Lui assura Kakashi avec un petit clin d'oeil .

Naruto tiqua et gonfla les joues de mécontentement comme un enfant .

- Tu réagis vraiment comme un gosse Naruto . Lança Sasuke avec un maigre sourire .

- Toi l'enfoiré on ne t'a rien demandé . Répliqua rapidement Naruto .

Le taciturne détourna la tête et ne répondit rien . Ce gamin n'en valait pas du tout la peine .

ooo

- Tsunade-Sensei ! j'ai réussi ! Le poisson bouge ! s'écria Sakura de joie .

En un jour , cette gamine avait maîtrisée cette technique en un jour . Incroyable .

- C'est parfait , tu es excellente Sakura , maintenant tu pourras aisément te soigner lors de n'importe quels combats . Dit Tsunade fière de son élève .

Tsunade prit un kunai et s'entailla la paume de la main .

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur .

- Essaye de me soigner en moins de trois minutes car durant un combat tu n'auras pas autant de temps pour te remettre sur pieds . Expliqua Tsunade .

Sakura porta les paumes de ses mains au dessus de l'entaille de son Sensei et fit tournoyer son chakra durant une minute . La blessure se refermait lentement , un peu trop lentement . Elle accéléra le processus et la blessure se referma en deux minutes .

- C'est parfait il n'y a plus rien à t'apprendre en ce qui concerne cette technique , tu ne peux donc qu'essayer de l'améliorer encore plus . Expliqua Tsunade . Fit la Sanin en fixant joyeusement sa main .

Sakura était tellement fière d'elle . Elle maîtrisait dorénavant un jutsu médicale fortement utile ajouté à une force colossale . Son entraînement portait ses fruits .

- Bon , je suppose que nous pouvons passer à autre chose . Souffla Tsunade .

Tsunade s'empara d'un bandeau rouge sang et le tendit à son élève .

- Je vais te laisser ici trois jours , en emportant le matériel de campement , et la nourriture , en clair je te coupe les vivres . Tu n'auras sur toi que cette tenue et ton katana .

- Un épreuve de survie ? Mais ...

- Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule mais en plus de cela tu devras survivre avec un sens en moins . La vue . Tu ne devras , jamais et je dis bien jamais enlever ce bandeau de tes yeux une fois que je serais partie , et je te préviens tout de suite , ce bandeau n'est pas ordinaire il possède un jutsu très puissant qui te privera de la vue durant encore une bonne semaine si tu viens à le retirer . Expliqua durement Tsunade .

Sakura la regarda complètement pantoise . Vivre trois jours dans ces montagnes sans ne rien y voir ? Et si un ennemi l'attaquait ? N'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver privée de ce sens .

- Mais pourquoi me priver de ce sens je ne comprend pas . C'est très dangereux !

- Tu es vraiment stupide petite sotte . C'est pour développer tes autres sens ! Lors d'un combat un ennemi très entraîné peut facilement se battre pendant la nuit et n'utiliser que son ouïe alors que toi tu seras bien entendu désavantagée .

Sakura regarda dans le vide un instant . Bon , trois jours ce n'est vraiment pas long . Vivre comme une aveugle ce n'était pas la mère à boire . Non vraiment pas . Son fort intérieur hurlait de rage . Cette femme allait la tuer . La jeune fille s'empara du bandeau et le plaça autour de ses yeux . un flux de chakra enveloppa soudainement ses yeux , le sceau prenait effet . Elle n'allait pas facilement s'y habituer .

- Bien , ne t'inquiète pas trop je reviendrais dans trois jours , en attendant entraîne toi bien .

Sakura courba l'échine , et entendit son maître quitter l'ancienne zone de combat .

ooo

Et voila ! Lâchez vos commentaires c'est gratuit !

C'est grâce à vos commentaires que je me déciderai à continuer oui ou non cette fiction ! Donc allez y ! que ce soit négatif ou positif au moins je serai fixée :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Je dois survivre . **

voici le cinquième chapitre ! Ne vous indignez pas les amis le match final approche , mais je dois d'abord montrer l'évolution de Sakura , même si c'est un peu long !

Bonne lecture !

La nuit était calme , la température avait littéralement chuté , et seul le bruit des feuilles s'agitant au gré du vent se faisait entendre . Elle ne percevait plus rien , elle ne sentait que le froid glacial de cette nuit lui transpercer l'épiderme . Sakura n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et c' était bien normal . Elle devait élaborer un plan de survie , comment se nourrir ? Comment s' entraîner dans ces circonstances ? Elle devait réfléchir et vite , elle n'avait que trois jours avant que Tsunade ne revienne . Elle était restée dans l'ancienne zone de campement et n avait pas bougé de place depuis le départ de son maître .

Elle se positionna en tailleur et se concentra sur les bruits perceptibles dans cette zone . Le bruissement des feuilles , d'insectes , le clapotis de la rivière sur sa droite . Elle serra les poings . C'était vraiment un exercice difficile . Elle se concentra désormais sur les odeurs . Une odeur de bois mouillé , c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait inhaler . Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps .

Quelle heure était il au juste ? Et si elle se perdait dans les bois ? Elle n'arrivait plus réfléchir correctement , la peur pris possession de son être , et elle n'y pouvait rien . Contrôler ses motions était le principe même de ce genre d'exercice pourtant .

Même le fait de marcher lui demandait une concentration extrême . Le moindre geste basique du quotidien devenait un véritable calvaire . Elle se releva , et eu une idée . Pour circuler sans tomber , elle devait concentrer un flux de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds pour se coller littéralement au sol , comme ça , même si elle heurtait quelque chose son chakra pourrait la maintenir fixer . Décidément cet entraînement dans les arbres avec son équipe lui était réellement utile . Elle concentra un petit flux de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds et essaya de faire le tour de la zone en se concentrant sur son _ouïe_ et son odorat .

Sur le chemin elle heurta quelque pierres , mais rien de bien dangereux à surmonter . Elle marchait pendant une dizaine de minutes et se stoppa , elle arrivait à se repérer grâce à l' odeur particulière de bois mouillé qui dominait le terrain . Quand elle s'éloignait un peu de la zone de campement l odeur changeait . Une forte odeur d'herbe mouillé . Parfait elle connaissait les limites du terrain désormais . Il faisait encore nuit elle pouvait le sentir , et la température ambiante était au plus bas . Elle devait se réchauffer sous peine de tomber malade . Comment trouver du bois et réussir l'allumer ? C'était une tâche ardue . Elle s' éloigna de la zone de campement en quête de bois .

Elle concentra un maigre filet de chakra dans les narines pour exciter son odorat au maximum . Trouvée . Elle se pencha doucement et ramassa un morceau de bois , elle réitéra l exercice encore quelque minutes avant d'en trouver une dizaine de morceaux . Il lui fallait également deux cailloux assez gros pour allumer le feu . Elle rampait littéralement au sol , et touchait tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains . Détecter l'odeur de pierres était légèrement plus compliqué . Elle devait utiliser le toucher . Et après dix minutes de recherche elle tomba sur quelques pierres . ça fera bien l' affaire . Elle se dirigea , heureuse , vers la zone de campement . Une fois sur place elle déposa les matériaux au sol et disposa le bois de manière à faire un petit mont . Elle se pencha devant le bois et frotta ardemment les deux pierres l'une sur l autre afin d'en dégager une petite étincelle . Une odeur de fumée lui pénétra dans les narines . Elle souffla sur la naissance de l'étincelle en prenant garde ne pas l'éteindre et le feu s'embrasa , la chaleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment le lui confirmait . Elle explosa de joie . Elle avait allumé un feu avec un bandeau sur les yeux . ça pouvait paraître ridicule , mais pour elle cela était définitivement une grande victoire .

Sakura rangea précieusement les deux pierres dans son étui à churiken et profita de cet instant pour s'endormir au plus vite , le feu allait vite s'éteindre . Elle s allongea à même le sol avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil .

Elle sentait les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer l'épiderme . Il faisait jour c'était certain . Elle pouvait sentir la lumière du soleil traverser son bandeau . L' odeur de la fumée avait disparu .

- Je meurs de faim .

Elle se concentra sur le bruit de la rivière . Elle n'allait pouvoir , que se nourrir exclusivement de poissons et cela lui donna la nausée . Et encore ce n' était pas certain encore fallait il trouver un moyen . Résignée , elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse . Plonger dans une eau aussi glacée était du suicide pur . Il fallait trouver un autre moyen . En quoi son chakra pouvait il bien lui venir en aide dans une pareille situation ? Une minute . Si elle pouvait marcher sur les arbres en concentrant un maximum de chakra , reproduire le même exercice sur l'eau était tout à fait envisageable !

C'était bien beau mais comment attraper un seul de ces poissons ? Se priver de nourriture durant trois jours était une option à écarter . Elle n'avait plus le choix . Elle se dirigea lentement et prudemment vers la rivière , concentra du chakra sur la plante de ses pieds et posa un pied puis l'autre sur la surface de l eau . Elle tenait difficilement mais sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire . Elle concentra d'avantage de chakra . Elle devait relâcher son chakra constamment pour ne pas tomber .Elle marchait doucement sur l'eau de la rivière . C'était incroyable . Du premier coup . Elle resta un moment sur place durant quelques minutes et sentit quelque chose lui passer sous les pieds .

Un poisson ! Elle concentra un filet de chakra dans ses tympans pour exciter son _ouïe_ au maximum et s'empara d'un kunai .

Le poisson avait bondit hors de l eau et elle entendit très nettement le poisson battre des nageoires , sans doute gêné par l excès de chakra diffusé ! C' était sa chance , elle pivota et lança son arme sur sa prochaine nourriture . Le pauvre animal se retrouva embroché un peu plus loin au bord de la rivière . Elle sautilla de joie , décidément elle s'en sortait plutôt bien . Elle ralluma le feu sans difficultés cette fois ci , fit chauffer sa prise et le dégusta avec gourmandise . Après quelque minutes de repos Sakura décida de s entraîner au Taîjutsu . Elle s'habituait doucement à la pénombre .

* * *

L'équipe de Kakashi était arrivé à destination en croisant des Ninjas du clan Chinme en chemin , mais ces derniers n'étaient vraiment pas résistant et les vaincre fut un réel jeu d'enfant . Naoki se sentait un peu plus en sécurité à présent , il allait pouvoir rentrer et se cacher dans une demeure qu'il avait construit lui-même à l'abris des regards indiscrets . Il ne voulait plus faire parti de ce clan maudit et rêvait d'une petite vie tranquille .

- Kakashi Sensei ! Dites , on rentre quand au village ? Questionna Naruto l'air blasé .

- Nous partons dans moins d'une heure le temps de manger , notre mission s 'achève ici .

- Mais les membres de son clan ne vont après l attaquer après notre départ ? Questionna de nouveau le blond .

- Je pense qu'ils ont eu leur compte , et puis de toute façon le dirigeant du village d'Oto sera prévenu par mes soins pour assurer sa protection , nous n'étions que ses protecteurs sur le chemin . Expliqua le Ninja copieur .

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Parce que moi je veux vite rentrer au village raconter à Sakura comment j ai vaincu ces bougres ! Répliqua Naruto excité à cette idée .

- Pff... C est parce qu'ils étaient de ton niveau que tu as pu les battre , il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter Lâcha Sasuke avec sarcasme .

- Et alors ? C' était une mission de rang B je te signal ! Et arrête de sous entendre que je suis faible ! Je ne me sens pas du tout inférieur toi ! Répliqua Naruto les bras croisés .

- Tu es peut- être un peu plus fort qu'avant mais en ce qui me concerne je doute que tu puisses me surpasser un jour .

- C est-ce qu'on verra espèce de frimeur ! Hurla Naruto hors de lui .

Sasuke était d'une humeur exécrable en ce moment et Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi . Leur relation avait tout de même évolué depuis tout ce temps . Se pourrait il qu'il soit tout simplement triste de l absence de Sakura ? Il sourit cette drôle d' idée . Sasuke triste par l absence de sa coéquipière . Non . Il ne faisait presque pas attention à Sakura en temps normal . Selon lui il tenait un peu à elle uniquement en tant que coéquipière mais rien de plus . Il pouvait dire qu'il était ami avec Sasuke mais en ce qui concernait Sakura il se posait la question quelque fois . Lorsque Naruto voyait Sakura se démener pour que le taciturne lui accorde un peu d'importance il l'a trouvait particulièrement jolie . Le sourire qu'elle arborait devant Sasuke le faisait de plus en plus tomber amoureux d'elle . C' était un phénomène inexpliqué . Il avait décidé de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui sa façon . Il n abonnait pas cette idée .

- Bon Naoki je vous laisses repartir notre mission s' arrête ici , nous rentrons . Dit Kakashi coupant court à la dispute des deux jeunes Ninjas .

- Très bien , merci pour votre aide ! à bientôt peut être .

Après l'avoir salué , les Ninja se dirigèrent vers une auberge avoisinante pour manger un peu .

Une fois dans l'auberge , nos trois Ninjas prirent place et commandèrent quelque chose de chaud chacun leur tour .

- Kakashi Sensei , est-ce que vous allez superviser mon entraînement une fois de retour au village ! Question Naruto pleins d'espoirs .

- Je suis désolé mais comme je l'ai déjà dit Sakura , Sasuke me l'a demandé le premier , mais ne t'en fais pas je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra te venir en aide . Dit le ninja copieur avec un petit sourire énigmatique camouflé sous son masque .

- Hein ? Mais c'est injuste ! Sous prétexte qu'il vous l'a demandé le premier il pourrait bénéficier de votre enseignement ? Attendez une minute , comme vous l'avez dit Sakura ? ça veut dire que Sakura vous a demandé de l aide pour s entraîner ? Questionna le blond sidéré .

- Exactement ! Et en ce qui te concerne il fallait me demander de t entraîner bien avant Sasuke . Répondit Kakashi en ressortant son ouvrage érotique .

- Ah non alors ! On peut s'entraîner à trois non ? Répliqua vivement Naruto .

- Ce que j ai décidé d' apprendre à Sasuke ne t'est pas du tout approprié .

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Décidément vous êtes horrible Sensei ! Tiqua Naruto .

Sasuke fit un sourire . Alors l entraînement qu'il allait suivre ne correspondait pas à Naruto . A nouveau il se sentit supérieur son coéquipier . Non pas qu ' il ne se sentait pas ainsi habituellement mais lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto se battre dans la forêt de la mort il s'était senti mal l aise et impressionné par la force dont il avait fait preuve . Mais maintenant il se sentait rassuré .

Les trois Ninjas dégustèrent les plats commandés et quittèrent les lieux .

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Tsunade . Sakura s' entraînait d'arrache pied depuis plus de deux heures . Après avoir perfectionné son Taijutsu elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait mettre au point comme techniques . Elle se frotta le coup endolorie par l effort effleurant au passage le haut de la protection de la lame du katana qu'elle avait accroché au dos de son armure . Une idée lui vint . Elle allait s entraîner au maniement de sa nouvelle arme . Elle dégaina sa lame et nota que celle-ci ne pesait pas très lourd . Pratique . Elle donna quelque coups dans le vide pour commencer et effectua des mouvements de plus en plus souples . Elle lança quelque kunais essayant de faire dévier leur trajectoires à l'aide de son katana . Quatre Kunais sur dix avaient été plantés contre un arbre .

Ce n'était pas assez , il fallait réitérer l'exercice plusieurs fois .

Soudain un bruit de branches se brisant un peu trop lentement fit reculer Sakura de quelques pas .

- Sortez de votre cachette . Ordonna Sakura .

- Oh ! Tu as détectée ma présence si facilement , pas mal pour une gosse . Répondit une voix masculine .

- Avec le bruit que vous faites ce n est pas si compliqué . Répliqua Sakura un sourire presque arrogant aux lèvres .

L homme la considéra un instant , étonné , les bras croisés . Avec le bruit qu'il faisait ? Il s'était parfaitement bien camouflé pourtant . Son regard s ' attarda sur le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux . Avait elle un problème ?

- Que voulez-vous ? Questionna durement la Rose .

- Je suis à la recherche d'une femme du nom de Tsunade , et on m a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages , _où_ est elle ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien du tout , mais pourquoi êtes vous à sa recherche exactement ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas , mais je vais réitérer une dernière fois ma question , _où_ se trouve cette femme ? Si tu ne me le dit pas tout de suite il va t arriver des bricoles petite . Affirma l homme sèchement .

- Je ne sais pas _où_ elle se trouve , et même si je le savais-je ne vous direz rien . Assura Sakura .

- Ne mens pas ! Les villageois m'ont dit avoir vu une femme à très forte poitrine se trimbaler une fille aux cheveux roses , et étrangement vous correspondez parfaitement à la description .

- Elle a quittée cet endroit depuis longtemps .

- Très bien si tu t' obstines à mentir , tu vas mourir .

Elle entendit très nettement l'homme quitter l'arbre sur lequel il tait adossé . Il fallait qu'elle retire son bandeau , comment se battre sinon ? Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne devait pas le faire sous peine d'être privée de la vue encore une bonne semaine . Elle ne connaissait pas la force de cet homme . Elle ne savait même pas s'il était question d'un Ninja ou d'un simple civil .

Elle se mis rapidement en position de combat , tremblant de tout son être . Elle devait se concentrer sur les sons que faisaient l'individu . Il était entrain de sortir des kunais , il était sur le point de les lancer , son _ouïe_ était beaucoup plus affiné qu'auparavant , elle pouvait désormais discerner le moindre petit son . Sakura dévia aisément leurs trajectoires à l'aide de son katana . Elle entendit à nouveau l'homme se déplacer , mais cette fois ci en courant . Il fonçait droit sur elle certainement .

La Rose effectua un enchaînement de Taijutsu plus rapidement que son adversaire , malaxa du chakra dans sa main puis asséna un terrible coup de poing dans l'abdomen de l'intrus . celui-ci s'écrasa au sol , assiégé par la douleur et s'évanouit . Sakura s approcha du corps de l'énergumène . Il ne bougeait plus du tout . L avait-elle tué ? En vérité elle ne le souhaitait pas . Premièrement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il en voulait tant à son maître . Peut être avait il de bonnes raisons après tout . deuxièmement le corps allait dégager une odeur putride après un jour de pourrissement . Et troisièmement l idée de dormir en présence d'un mort lui glaçait le sang . A moins de ne changer d'endroit . Mais elle s'était fortement habituée à ce lieu .

Elle porta son oreille gauche sur la poitrine de l individu espérant de tout son coeur qu'il soit encore en vie . Son pou était faible mais régulier . Il était vivant . Qu'allait elle faire de lui durant un jour ?

- Sakura , éloigne toi . Dit une voix féminine . La voix de son maître .

- Tsunade-Sama ! Mais que faites vous ici ! Questionna Sakura tonnée .

- J'ai suivi cet homme à la trace en voyant qu'il se dirigeait dans la zone _où_ je t'avais laissé je me suis dit que quelque chose n allait pas . Répondit Tsunade les sourcils froncés .

- je n'ai pas détectée votre présence , mais a ne m'étonne pas . Qu'allez vous faire de lui ? Questionna finalement la Rose .

- Je vais l'emmener avec moi et le questionner pour savoir ce qu'il me voulait exactement , en tout cas c'était très bien Sakura tu as vaincu cet homme , les yeux fermés si je puis dire . La félicita Tsunade en éclatant de rire .

- Merci maître , je commence m'habituer la présence de ce bandeau .

- Oui , c est-ce que je constate mais n'oublie pas il te reste encore un jour , sur ce , Sakura je te laisse .

Elle entendit Tsunade emporter le corps inanimé de l individu et disparut de nouveau .

* * *

Sasuke s'était entraîné avec Kakashi depuis maintenant deux heures . Une fois revenu au village il avait demandé à son Sensei de l'entraîner sur le champ . Il lui apprenait une nouvelle technique . Chidori . Cette technique tait particulièrement impressionnante , et ce dernier avait réussi à la maîtriser assez facilement . Il se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe qui .

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui Sasuke , si tu utilises plus de deux fois cette technique tu risques d'épuiser la totalité de ton chakra et de mourir . Expliqua le Ninja copieur .

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et serra les poings . S'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser plus de deux fois alors il allait tout faire pour dépasser ce nombre . Il voulait se surpasser .

- Bon Sasuke je te laisse , je ne te cache pas que j ai un peu faim . Dit Kakashi gêné .

- Très bien au revoir Sensei et..merci . Dit simplement le taciturne .

- Il n'y a pas de quoi et surtout ne force pas trop , sinon tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner demain .

Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fixa sa main , songeur . Il devait s'entraîner également au Taijutsu , il n'était pas encore assez rapide dans ses enchaînements . Demain , il allait s'y consacrer entièrement .

Il quitta les falaises , et retourna au village . Le taciturne marchait en pensant l'entraînement qu'allait suivre Naruto lui aussi . Qui était la personne qui superviserai son entraînement ? Et soudain le visage de Sakura lui vint en mémoire . Que faisait elle de si spéciale pour que même Kakashi garde à ce point le secret ?

Il était curieux . Peut être qu'elle était en mission spécial ? Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très forte physiquement , sa coéquipière tait très intelligente . Elle lui avait d'ailleurs confié avoir réussi le test écrit de la première partie des examens des Chunins , alors que lui n'avait strictement rien compris , et avait eu recours à la tricherie . Sur ce point elle tait forte . Bien que le but de cet examen tait de récolter des informations , Sakura n'avait même pas eu besoin de trouver un stratagème pour tricher . Son intelligence était son principal atout . Et ça il ne le nierai pas .

* * *

- Bien , ça fait trois jours Sakura , enlève le bandeau . Dit Tsunade .

Durant cette dernière journée privée de la vue , Sakura avait perfectionné le maniement de son arme et s'était entraînée au Taijutsu . Elle était devenue plus forte , elle le ressentait .

- Attention , ne t'expose pas trop la lumière du soleil , tu pourrais te griller les yeux . Conseilla Tsunade .

Sakura enleva doucement le bandeau et gardait les yeux fermés . Elle sentit le chakra du bandeau se dissiper peu peu . Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux , et discerna de nouveau les formes et les couleurs , l'image était flou , et se formait plus nettement après quelque secondes .

- ça fait du bien n est-ce pas ?

Elle se frotta les yeux une minute . La lumière était une gêne . Elle se rendait compte que la pénombre n'était pas si désagréable finalement . Elle pouvait encore garder ce bandeau quelque jours .

- ça fait quand même mal . Répondit finalement Sakura toujours en se frottant les yeux .

- C'est bien normal , après trois jours !

Tsunade tait réellement subjuguée par les progrès de son élève . Survivre ainsi dans le noir , et vaincre un adversaire qui plus est .

- Bien , je vais t'entraîner faire autre chose aujourd'hui . Nous allons nous servir de ton Katana .

- j ai commencée à m'entraîner avec ce katana et je pense plutôt bien m'en servir à vrai dire .

- Je n'en doute pas , mais je compte bien t'apprendre une toute nouvelle chose . Tu vas malaxer ton chakra , pour le transmettre dans ton arme . Expliqua Tsunade .

- Transmettre mon chakra dans un objet ? Mais dans quel but ?

- Plus le chakra transmis sera bien malaxé plus ton arme sera solide et la puissance te tes coups sera décuplé . Voila , pourquoi je te l'avais donné au départ .

- Très bien , ça risque d'être assez difficile non ?

- Plutôt oui , Normalement un Genin mettrait des mois à y parvenir , mais pour une Ninja telle que toi qui utilise si parfaitement son chakra , je ne te donne pas plus de deux jours pour y arriver .

Sakura sourit , le rouge aux joues , elle n'était pas autant habituée à de tels éloges .

- Bon , maintenant malaxe ton chakra au maximum dans ta main et fait le tournoyer de la paume jusqu'au manche de l'épée pour commencer . Une fois que tu auras fait cela , essaye de faire glisser ce chakra dans toute la surface du katana .

Sakura , malaxa son chakra avec précision , et le fit tournoyer sans difficultés dans la main mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu le faire passer dans le manche , le chakra avait été bloqué dans sa paume .

- Je sais , c'est assez difficile , mais recommence jusqu'à en atteindre le manche , c est la première étape .

Sakura réitéra trois ou quatre fois l exercice , et réussie finalement à faire passer son chakra dans le manche . Elle se concentra de nouveau pour que la totalité de la lame en soit recouverte . Mais le chakra explosa littéralement et Sakura se vit projeter durement en arrière , relâchant au passage le katana .

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'écria Sakura choquée .

- Tu n'as pas fait tournoyer le chakra dans toute la surface de l'épée , tu l as laissé se fixer sur un endroit de la lame . De ce fait le chakra ne circulait pas , et s'est déposé en trop grosse quantité sur un seul endroit , la faisant ainsi exploser . Expliqua Tsunade amusée .

- Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire circuler , je dois d'abord le fixer dans toute la lame pour ensuite le faire circuler .

- C est ici ou la rapidité entre en ligne de compte à toi de le fixer le plus rapidement possible et le faire circuler ensuite . Cela ne doit pas te prendre plus de trente secondes . Expliqua Tsunade .

Sakura contempla sa main brûlée , pantoise . C'était surnaturelle , même pour un bon utilisateur de chakra .

Sakura baissa les yeux rougissante . Réaliser cette prouesse en moins de deux jours était surréaliste .

Mais Sakura Haruno ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu .

Et voila ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour avoir vos avis ! Merci et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6 : Come back .**

**Je cherche désespérément à te séduire ne le vois tu pas ? **

**Pour ça , je n'ai pas agis comme une fille normal . J'ai fait des sacrifices . J'ai abandonnée ma féminité , et me suis entraînée comme une acharnée . Je veux être ton égal pour te plaire .**

* * *

Hello everybody ! et voila pour vous , un nouveau chapitre fraîchement écrit !

Bonne lecture .

L'odeur qui émanait de son corps était abominable . Elle sentait la poussière et le bois brûlé et malheureusement , se décrasser dans la rivière était tout à fait proscrit . Mourir d'une simple crise d'hypothermie n'était pas dans ses projets .

Son village lui manquait . Ses coéquipiers lui manquaient horriblement . Surtout un en particulier . Sasuke-kun . Voila maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle se trouvait dans cette maudite forêt , coupée du monde . U_ne multitude de questions l'__assaillirent . Quelles seraient les réactions de son équipe face à son changement ? Allait elle vaincre son adversaire durant l'examen ? était elle assez puissante pour cela ? _

_Elle se sentait plus forte qu'avant , c'était indéniable , mais elle continuait tout de même de douter ._

_Elle leva la tête vers le ciel , encore bien trop nuageux pour en discerner un quelconque rayon de soleil . Son maître s'était endormie dans la tente , de nouveau montée , après lui avoir confié que l'individu qui l'avait attaqué était un membre d'un clan nommé Chinme du village d'Oto . Ce dernier lui avait révélé que de nombreux membres de ce clan l'a recherchaient activement en sillonnant chaque villages pour régler un gros problème de dette . Tsunade lui avait promis de le rembourser un peu plus tard étant donné les circonstances . Résigné , ce dernier fut ensuite relâché ._

_Son maître était complètement droguée à ce genre de passe temps . Comment une personne aussi forte pouvait-elle se laisser aller à de pareilles idioties ? _

_Elle souffla et entendit son ventre crier famine . _

_Elle mourait de faim . Si La Rose ne se nourrissait que de poissons , son maître , n'hésitait pas à se remplir la panse dans le village avoisinant les montagnes . Il lui était formellement interdit de quitter ces lieux . Tsnunade avait été très clair sur ce point . Elle devait se débrouiller seule . _

_Elle s'était entraînée comme une acharnée à la transfusion de chakra dans son précieux Katana et avait réussi l'exercice en deux jours . Comme le lui avait affirmé son très respectable Sensei . Elle se perfectionnait encore . Elle excellait , et maniait son arme avec une grande aisance . _

_La Rose s'entraînait principalement sur des cibles imaginaires et quelques fois son maître lui venait en aide , même si cette dernière favorisait amplement les jeux de Casinos du village de kumo . Elle ne l'a blâmait pas . Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti un tel respect pour une personne . _

_Pendant trois jours , Sakura avait essayé de mettre au point une nouvelle technique ou plutôt de reproduire la technique fétiche de son idiot de coéquipier . Le Kage Bunshin * . Elle avait parfaitement maîtrisé cette technique , et cela au bout de quelques heures . Ce fut un jeu d'enfant étant donné que le principe de base de cette technique redoutable ne reposait que sur le parfait contrôle de son Chakra . Après murs réflexions , la Fleure avait jugé utile de s'accaparer cette technique en raison des diverses stratégies qu'elle pouvait élaborer , non seulement lors de son combat mais aussi durant ses prochaines missions . Sakura , savait qu'elle allait puiser au maximum le côté stratégique de cette technique et définitivement plus que son coéquipier , qui lui , ne faisait parfois même pas attention aux avantages que pouvaient apporter le terrain . Naruto était fort et courageux mais malheureusement pas très malin . _

_Elle souriait en imaginant son coéquipier . _

_Cette technique était utile certes , mais la Rose ne pouvait produire qu'une trentaine de clones au maximum tandis que Naruto pouvait en générer une quantité beaucoup importante . Elle s'était vite rendu compte que ses deux autres coéquipiers possédaient une quantité de chakra colossale . Mais même si sa quantité de chakra était moins importante , La Rose , l'utilisait avec précision et n'en gâchait pas un seul souffle . Tel était la faiblesse de Naruto et parfois même de Sasuke . Produire une infinité de clones sans leur fournir le même dosage de Chakra les rendaient beaucoup plus vulnérables . _

_Elle ferma les yeux un instant et visualisa le visage de Sasuke . Dans son esprit , il l'a lorgnait avec indifférence comme à son habitude . Elle sourit de nouveau . Quelle serait sa réaction en la voyant ? _

_Il faut dire que son physique avait changé du tout au tout . Elle était méconnaissable . _

_Elle s'allongea une dizaine de minutes au sol et fixa ses mains lacérées par l'effort . Son maître lui avait conseillé de s'entraîner sur certains mouvements de Taijutsu contre un tronc d'arbre , pour ne plus sentir d'afflictions lors de coups échangés avec l'adversaire . Elle n'avait pas de bandages pour recouvrir ses plaies , et lorsque la température chutait subitement la nuit , ses blessures s'ouvraient la faisant parfois gémir . Même le fait de dormir était devenu quelque chose d'éprouvant . _

_La douleur était son quotidien et la faim sa plus fidèle compagne . Lorsqu'elle faiblissait et se surprenait d'en vouloir à son maître , elle se persuadait que tout ceci était pour son bien . _

_Lorsque Naruto avait gagné la reconnaissance de Sasuke durant la première épreuve de l'axamen , Sakura s'était senti heureuse pour son coéquipier . Il s'était tellement démené pour ça , elle l'admirait sur ce point . Le courage de Naruto était l'une des choses qu'elle adorait chez lui . _

_Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin particulier de surpasser Sasuke puisqu'il était celui qu'elle admirait depuis sa plus tendre enfance . Mais lorsqu'il l' avait humilié en lui reprochant d'être faible , Sakura n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête . Etre l'égal du garçon qu'elle aimait , pour qu'il reconnaisse sa vraie valeur . _

_Un bruit de fermeture se fit entendre . _

_- Sakura ... _

_La Fleure s'était relevée rapidement au son de cette voix encore ensommeillée . _

_- Voila maintenant presque deux semaines que tu es loin de ton Village , je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer n'est-ce pas ? _

_Rentrer ? Elle en mourait d'envie mais elle devait continuer son entraînement . Si elle revenait au village maintenant elle ne serait plus certaine de vouloir s'entraîner avec autant de hargne . Le fait d'être éloignée de toute personne pouvant lui apporter une quelconque distraction l'aidait à avancer . Elle devait refuser . _

_- Tsunade-Sensei , j'ai une requête . Je voudrais rester ici encore quelques temps , s'il vous plait . _

_Elle avait baissé la tête en articulant sa demande . Les réactions de son maître étaient imprévisibles . _

_- Explique toi , je ne comprend pas . _

_- Le fait de rester dans un endroit isolé comme celui-ci m'aide beaucoup dans mon entraînement et j'ai peur que de rentrer au village ne m'affaiblisse . _

_Tsunade lui sourit et croisa les mains sur la poitrine les sourcils froncés . _

_- Comme tu voudras dans ce cas . Mais nous partons tout de même , cet endroit commence à m'ennuyer à vrai dire . _

_- A quel endroit pensez-vous dans ce cas Sensei ? _

_- Peut-être au village de testsu ! Dit Tsunade en se frottant activement le menton . _

_- Très bien , mais je ne vous suivrez pas dans l'enceinte du village , y a t'il un quelconque bois ? Ou terrain d'entraînement dans les alentours ? _

_Oui ne t'en fais , de plus ce village n'est pas très loin , et la température est beaucoup plus élevée qu'ici . Il n'est qu'à deux jours de marches . Et d'ailleurs , il est fortement réputé pour ses nombreuses maisons de jeux , et le Saké y est excellent à ce qu'on raconte , il me tarde d'y être . S'excita Tsunade les yeux étincellent . _

_Sakura sourit à cette remarque . On ne changeait pas Tsunade en quelques jours . _

_- Je tenais à te féliciter Sakura , ton entraînement en est à son paroxysme et je pense qu'en un mois tu auras vite fait de t'améliorer d'avantage . Mais je te préviens que si tu perds ce maudit combat je ne te le pardonnerai pas ! Dit férocement la Sanin . _

_- Merci Sensei , je ne vous décevrez pas . Lui assura la Rose le rouge aux joues . _

_- Bien , prépare toi , nous partons ce soir ._

_..._

* * *

_Si on ne le voyait pas dormir , on jurait que le garçon qui poussait de pareils gémissement était entrain de se faire battre à mort . Il voyait des corps étendus sur le sol , le sang s'écoulait doucement sur le planché et un homme le fixait éclairé par la lumière de la lune . _

_Il était terrifiant . _

_- Qu'avez vous fait ? dit un petit garçon apeuré , dissimulé dans la pénombre de la pièce inquiétante . _

_L'individu le fixait avec des yeux encore plus rouge que le sang . Il semblait sourire . Le jeune garçon fixait les corps étendus sur le sol essayant de les identifier avec une forte impression de nausée . _

_Sa mère et son père étaient empilés comme du vulgaire bétail les yeux encore ouverts . _

_- Qui a fait ça ? Je ne comprend pas..._

_Soudain il ressentit une vive douleur sur la joue gauche . Un kunai avait été lancé entaillant au passage sa peau . _

_- Pauvre , pauvre petit frère . Tu es si faible . _

_- C'est toi qui a ... ? AU MON DIEU ! POURQUOI ITACHI ? Hurla le pauvre petit garçon les yeux remplis de larmes . _

_- Je devais les tuer , pour acquérir plus de puissance et maintenant c'est chose faite . _

_Les poings serrés , la petit garçon s'élança sur son frère ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage . Itachi lui asséna un terrible coup de poings dans l'abdomen et se vit projeter contre le mur , un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche . _

_Le jeune garçon s'écroula sur le sol en se tordant de douleur . _

_- Fuis , accroche toi à la vie et le jour ou tu auras mes yeux , viens me rejoindre , hais moi déteste moi ... _

_L'image de cette scène absolument interdite se brisa laissant place à un tout autre décor . Une jeune fille se tenait à présent devant lui le sourire aux lèvres . Il ne pouvait en discerner que sa silhouette puisqu'elle était dissimulée dans l'ombre . _

_- Sasuke -kun , que fais tu ici ? _

_Il scrutait les alentours avec étonnement . Il se trouvait dans une forêt à présent . _

_- Qui es tu ? Questionna Sasuke d'une voix féroce . _

_Il n'entendit qu'un éclat de rire . _

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Se questionna Sasuke .

- Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose ? Questionna de nouveau la voix féminine .

Cette voix . Il l'a connaissait c'était certain . Mais il n'en avait qu'un souvenir vague et confus .

- Non . Répondit simplement Sasuke .

La jeune fille rit de nouveau en sortant de la pénombre . Il put alors discerner une mèche de cheveux qui était d'une couleur assez vive . Une couleur qui lui donnait une forte envie de vomir . Du Rose .

- Aurais-tu oublié ... ta vengeance ? Murmura la jeune fille .

_Un hurlement de surprise . _

_Sasuke ouvrit les yeux brutalement et se releva de son lit en sueur . Voila presque un mois qu'il n'avait plus fait de tels cauchemars . Il reposa la tête sur le coussin sur lequel il était adossé il y a quelque minutes en tremblant légèrement . Il fit dérouler les images de morts dans son esprits . Il était maintenant habitué aux cauchemars le mettant en scène avec son frère . Ces cauchemars ne le mettaient que de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée mais rien trop inhabituel . Le plus étrange fut sans doute cette fille . Il ne l'avait pas reconnu , mais pourtant il avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix quelque part . Mais __où_ exactement ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête rien ne lui vient en mémoire . 

_Il sortit du lit brusquement et décida de prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller . _

_Il se laissa bercer par l'eau chaude qui lui parcouraient le corps . _

_Du Rose . _

_Cette couleur lui était apparu comme une sorte d'éclair dans son esprit . Il s'était souvenu avoir vu cette couleur un peu avant la fin de son rêve ._

_ Du rose , du rose . Se dit il les yeux fermés . _

_Sakura . _

_Il venait de rêver de sa coéquipière . Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne possédant une couleur de cheveux aussi inhabituelle et ennuyeuse . _

_Il songea un instant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit . Oublier sa vengeance comment le pouvait-il ? Il ne vivait que pour cet unique but . Et rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis . Pas même Naruto . Parfois il essayait de se persuader que de rester vivre à Konoha était une bonne chose et qu'il devait renoncer à cette funeste idée . Mais ses rêves , ses souvenirs ne le laissaient pas en paix avec lui même . Mourir avant d'avoir venger son clan n'était pas possible . De toute façon les rêves en général n'avaient pas de sens . Ce n'était que le fruit stupide de notre inconscient rien de plus . _

_Que faisait elle d'ailleurs ... son ennuyante coéquipière ? Voila maintenant un mois qu'il ne l 'avait pas vu et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions . Peut-être avait elle fuit le village par simple honte de ne vouloir combattre son adversaire . Si c'était réellement le cas , elle avait eu raison , combattre avec son niveau actuel était voué à un échec cuisant . Naruto commençait à devenir de plus en plus énervé , arrivant de moins en moins à supporter l'absence de sa coéquipière . Sasuke ,quant à lui , ressentait une certaine curiosité certes , mais arrivait parfaitement à se passer de sa présence . _

_Au moins ces insupportables ' Sasuke-kun ' s'étaient arrêtés pour son plus grand bonheur . _

_Il quitta la douche pour manger un peu et décida d'aller s'entraîner quelques heures . Il avait fait des progrès monstres ce mois ci . Il parvenait à égaler la vitesse de Lee en effectuant des mouvements de Taîjutsu fluides et d'une rapidités déconcertante . Il avait également réussi à produire un chidori encore plus gros que d'ordinaire . Mais n'arrivait toujours pas à aller au delà des limites que lui avaient fixées son Sensei . Il lui restait encore un mois pour trouver une solution à ce problème . Il n'abandonnait pas cette idée ._

_..._

* * *

_- Ah non ! non , non et non ! Je ne referai plus de Sexy Jutsu c'est hors de questions ! Hurla Naruto en secouant les bras en l'air . _

_- Bon d'accord si tu ne veux pas apprendre une nouvelle technique je te laisse dans ce cas ! Répliqua un vielle homme aux longs cheveux blancs . _

_- Mais c'est injuste Ero-senin ! J'en ai mare ! ça va faire trois fois aujourd'hui . Dit le petit blond d' un air abattu . _

_- Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour mon nouveau roman ! je dois trouver de l'inspiration ! et ta technique en est justement la source . S'écria le vielle homme en sautillant sur place . _

_- Bon très bien , mais jurez moi qu'après cela vous m'apprendrez une fichue technique ! _

_- D'accord , d'accord ! mais dépêche toi un peu ! Lui ordonna ero-senin en tortillant les doigts de manière assez suggestive . _

_Naruto fit rapidement le sceau et se transforma en une magnifique jeune fille en tenue d'Eve . _

_-Oh ! c'est vraiment parfait ! PARFAIT ! S'écria le vielle homme en examinant la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures . _

_" Non mais quel pervers , il est encore pire que l'Hokage " Se dit Naruto les sourcils froncés . _

_Naruto mit fin à l'indécente technique et reprit la forme d'un jeune garçon . _

_- Oh ! déjà mais ..._

_-Il n'y a pas de mais bon sang ! Vous avez promis Ero-Senin ! Dit Naruto presque d'un ton suppliant . _

_- Bon très bien ! ça va ! Mais avant de t'enseigner cette technique y a t'il une fille qui t'intéresse en particulier ? Le questionna l' Ero-Senin . _

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regardes ! Répondit Naruto les joues en feu . _

_- je ne plaisante pas , jeune idiot ! Si il y a une fille que tu aimes alors il faudra l'enlacer avant de partir , cela fait parti intégrante de l'entraînement . Affirma le vielle homme . _

_- Mais ... elle n'est plus au village depuis quelques semaines déjà et je ne sais pas du tout __où_ elle se trouve . Dit Naruto tristement en repensant à sa coéquipière . 

_-Oh ... Et bien puisqu'elle n'est plus au village laissons tomber cette partie de l'entrainement ! Tu devras essayer de ... enfin non laisse tomber . Bredouilla l'Ero-Senin , songeur . _

_Naruto arqua un sourcils . Qu'est ce qui n'allait définitivement pas avec cet homme ? Il maudissait Kakashi intérieurement de l'avoir confié à un pareil énergumène . Jiraya de son véritable nom . _

_Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'oublierait jamais sa rencontre avec son nouveau professeur . Dans les bains publics . On ne faisait pas moins formel comme rencontre . _

_- Bon , que dirais-tu t'apprendre un jutsu d'invocation ? ça pourrait t'être utile lors d'un périlleux combat . Suggéra le vielle homme sortant Naruto de sa torpeur . _

_- Vraiment ? Mais pour invoquer quoi exactement ? Questionna vivement le blond ._

_- Le boss des crapauds , Gamabunta ! C'est un crapaud géant qui s'avère être un grand Ninja . Expliqua Jiraya les bras croisés . _

_- Hein ? Un crapaud géant ! Mais c'est génial ! J'accepte ! On commence quand ? Hurla la tornade blonde dans les oreilles de son nouveau maître . _

_- Très bien , alors nous partons pour le Mont Myôboku ! Dit Jiraya le sourire aux lèvres . _

_" Ce garçon est décidément pleins d'énergies ça fait plaisir à voir ça risque d'être assez prometteur ." _

_..._

* * *

_ Cinquante jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ du village de Konoha . Et son entraînement était sur le point de se terminer . Encore un peu plus d'une semaine avant ce jour fatidique . Elle jubilait . Elle était devenue , sûre d'elle , elle n'avait plus du tout peur . Elle devait vaincre et allait vaincre ! La Fleure ne se posait d'ailleurs plus aucunes questions à ce sujet . Ses craintes s'étaient comme envolées . _

_- Ah ! regarde Sakura , j'ai gagnée un peu d'argent tout à l'heure aux machines à sous ! on va pouvoir acheter un peu de nourriture , qu'en penses-tu ? Regarde toi , tu es toute maigre , et sans poitrine ça fait peine à voir . Dit Tsunade les sourcils froncés . _

_Sakura tiqua à cette remarque . _

_- Je vous signale que je n'ai que treize ans ! il est tout à fait normal pour une fille de mon âge de ne pas avoir beaucoup de poitrine . rétorqua la jeune fille excédée . _

_- Tu plaisantes ! à ton âge , j'en avais le triple ! et tous les garçons du village me couraient après . Dit Tsunade en lui lâchant un petit clin d'oeil . _

_Sakura fulminait . Son Sensei avait beau avoir un fort caractère , parfois elle ressemblait vraiment à une adolescente en pleine puberté . _

_- Mais ne pas avoir de poitrine n'excuse pas le fait de ne pas réussir à séduire le garçon que tu aimes . fit remarquer Tsunade la mine sévère . _

_Sakura baissa la tête honteuse . Son sensei avait soulevé un point important . Peut-être était il trop préoccupé par la vengeance ? Ou alors , Il l'a trouvait tout simplement trop faible à son goût . Ou peut-être trop laide ? D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne il ne l'avait jamais complimenté sur son physique . Il ne l'avais jamais complimenté du tout à vrai dire . Elle avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens , elle ne comprenait pas . _

_Tsunade l'observait en souriant . _

_- Dis moi Sakura , comment te comportes tu en sa présence ? Questionna Tsunade en haussant un sourcils . _

_- Je ... je lui montre que je l'aime bien sûr , je fais attention à lui et ..._

_- Tu es réellement naive petite sotte ! Ne sais tu pas qu'un homme ne cesse de convoiter sans relâches ce qu'il ne peut obtenir ! Expliqua Tsunade les mains sur les hanches . _

_- Ce qu'il ne peut obtenir ? Répéta Sakura machinalement . _

_- Exactement à trop lui montrer ton attachement , tu ne produis en réalité que l'effet inverse . _

_- Vous insinuez que je dois me montrer plus ... distante ? _

_- Bien entendu ! c'est un peu comme agiter vivement un morceau de viande au museau d' un chien , il tentera de s'en emparer mais si tu continue de l'agiter et de ne pas lui donner il le convoitera encore plus . Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant petite sotte ? _

_C'était finalement ça le secret ? Se montrer distante ? Comme le faisait si bien Sasuke ? décidément elle était définitivement nulle en rapports amoureux . Elle n'avait jamais pensé à un plan dans ce genre , et trouvait l'explication de son maître assez pertinente quand elle y réfléchissait . _

_- Oui , je pense avoir saisie ! Mais vous pensez honnêtement que ça peut marcher ? Questionna La Fleure d'une voix enjouée . _

_- En général cette stratégie fonctionne plutôt bien avec les hommes . Lui confia Tsunade en riant ._

_Alors c'était clair , elle devait suivre les précieux conseils de son Sensei à la lettre . Jusqu'à présent l'écouter , lui avait apporté une grande satisfaction . Elle avait une confiance aveugle en son maître désormais . _

_- Bon sur ces bonnes paroles , je tiens à t'annoncer que nous partons pour konoha dans deux jours ! ton examen arrive bientôt ! _

_Sakura lui sourit le coeur léger . Elle allait enfin retrouver les siens ._

* * *

_Kage bunshi : Clones de l'ombre . _

_Et voila j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre débutera enfin le combat de Sakura ! _

_Lâchez vos commentaires et dites moi vos avis s'il vous plait , car les review sont le gagne pain de l'auteur !_

_je rééditerai pour les fautes . _


	7. Chapter 7

**chapitre 7 : Ta force . Partie I . **

**Bonjour à tous , voici sans plus attendre le septième chapitre de mon histoire !**

**Ins : Merci pour ton commentaire ! en espérant que la suite te plaise ! :D **

**Shela : Merci à toi Shela ! contente que le caractère de Tsunade te plaise , j'aime son caractère complètement déjanté dans l'anime ! :P En ce qui concerne Naruto , c'est un personnage que je ne veux pas laisser de côté , bien au contraire , tu verras pourquoi Mouhahaha ! Et pour finir , je déteste le personnage de Sasuke , c'est pour ça que je le tourmente autant , c'est un réel plaisir , mais bon dans cette fiction je vais essayer et je dis bien essayer d'être sympathique avec lui ;)**

**Zororonoa-kun : Comment t'oublier ? je te remercie pour tes remarques pertinentes ! et pour tes encouragements c'est un réel plaisir ! j'espère que tu vas continuer ainsi ça me motive :P **

**Loulou : Merci à toi Loulou , effectivement j'adore les review , c'est une source de motivation et c'est bien normal ! Tu peux continuer autant de fois que tu le voudras héhé ! En ce qui concerne les progrès de Sakura , c'est vrai qu'ils sont fulgurants ! Je ne sais pas si elle a réussie à dépasser Sasuke mais en tout cas elle va lui faire fermer son clapet c'est certain ! ( Enfin ça reste Sasuke hein ^^ ) . **

**Saya : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour les têtes choqués de l'équipe 7 tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ! :) Bonne lecture !**

**Valrie : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire , j'espère que la suite retiendra encore un peu ton attention , je fais réellement de mon mieux en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes ! Bisous !**

**Lusaphira : Merci pour tes commentaires ! vraiment contente que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante ça fait plaisir , en espérant que tu apprécies ce chapitre bonne lecture ;) **

**Mel925 : Pas de problèmes pour mes fesses je continue l'histoire haha ! Bonne lecture des bisous ! **

**Bonne lecture . **

* * *

Ce bruit , cet insupportable bruit .

Tic , tac . Tic , tac .

L'aiguille de cette fichue horloge se faisait fortement entendre à travers la pièce . Impossible de fermer l'oeil . Elle était arrivée durant la nuit , et essayait de trouver le sommeil , en vain . Le grand jour était enfin arrivé . Demain à midi elle combattrait .

Elle se tournait et se retournait tout en se massant le ventre pour calmer les palpitations qui commençaient à lui tordre les entrailles . Elle était confiante mais si apeurée à la fois . Elle s'effrayait . Elle avait tellement changé durant ces deux mois . Elle était plus sûr d'elle , son caractère s'était endurci . Ses réactions enfantines avaient plus ou moins disparu . Elle avait appris à écouter , à exécuter les ordres , aussi rudes et injustes fussent ils . La niaiserie avait laissé place à une maturité certaine .

Sakura avait quitté sa couche pour s'observait un moment dans le miroir .

Elle souriait en lorgnant attentivement son reflet . C'était tellement étrange . Elle , qui autre fois portait une attention toute particulière à son apparence , ne voyait plus que le résultat d'une forte négligence . Si la couleur de ses cheveux ne trahissait pas la nature de son sexe on pouvait se poser une question tout à fait embarrassante à son sujet .

'' Est-ce une fille , ou un garçon ? ''

Elle effleura ses joues et se mit à rire doucement . Ino allait pouvoir se délecter du résultat .

Elle trouvait son comportement passé si futile à présent . Désormais elle privilégiait la force à la beauté . Un entraînement rigoureux était tellement plus élogieux . C'est ce que lui avait enseigné son maître après tout .

Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur , ce n'était pas le combat , ce n'était pas non plus le regard que lui porterait les villageois , ni même les réflexions outrageuses de ses géniteurs à son égard . Mais bien la réactions de ses coéquipiers , ou plus particulièrement de son coéquipier . Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Rien surement . Comme à son habitude . Elle s'était habituée aux réactions de Sasuke . Elle n'attendait rien en réalité . Et ne souhaitait rien . Un long silence serait suffisant .

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en baillant longuement . Elle scrutait la pièce avec une attention toute particulière , se concentrant sur les traces de peintures séchées sur les murs . Une de ces traces formait une sorte de tourbillon qui lui fit penser à quelque chose . Quelque chose d'idiot . Quelque chose de dynamique . Naruto .

Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ce garçon lui manquait . Ses réflexions grotesques aussi détestables fussent elles lui manquaient atrocement . Son sourire espiègle , cette façon gênante de l'encourager devant n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment . Cette façon de jalouser Sasuke si ardemment . Le voir manger des ramens chez Ichiraku en se promenant dans le village . Cet idiot était devenu son ami ... son meilleur ami . C'était assez étrange de penser qu'elle l'avait détesté auparavant . Quelle ironie . Maintenant , elle l'aimait comme l'ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu . Il était borné et idiot , mais sa détermination le rendait adorable .

Elle se concentra encore quelques instants sur cette trace et soudain sa vision se brouilla , pour ne laisser transparaître qu'un unique cercle . Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil la gagner .

* * *

Il était onze heure du matin , et on pouvait sentir le village de Konaha s'activer .

'' mille yens sur Uchiwa ! je parie qu'il mettra son adversaire au tapis en mois de dix minutes . " S'exclama un villageois .

'' Tu plaisantes ? Sabaku no Gaara est le Ninja le plus puissant du village de Suna ! Il ne se laissera jamais vaincre par un Uchiwa ! On raconte qu'il n'a jamais été blessé durant ses nombreuses missions . " Affirma un homme d'une voix assurée .

" Des histoires ! Sasuke , est le dernier uchiwa de sa ligné , il est l'aspirant le plus prometteur de sa promotion . Je te dis que c'est lui qui vaincra ton plaisantin des sables . ''

Naruto , avait entendu toute la discussion . Et à vrai dire cela lui fit un pincement au coeur . Encore une fois il n'y en avait que pour Sasuke . Personne ne semblait se soucier de son futur combat contre Neji ni même de son existence . Peut-être que les villageois pensaient que son match était perdu d'avance ? Non ! pas question de penser ainsi , il n'avait pas traversé toutes ces épreuves pour rien , un peu de courage bon sang .

Il serra les poings et sourit faiblement . Il allait leur montrer à tous . Sasuke ne pouvait rester continuellement le centre d'intérêt de tous ces villageois . Déterminé , le jeune blond se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous que lui avait assigné le Ninja copieur .

Naruto constata avec regret que seul Sasuke se trouvait sur les lieux . Ce dernier se tenait les bras croisés , adossé contre un arbre . Il semblait légèrement sur les nerfs à en juger par l'expression hostile qu'il arborait .

- Salut... ça fait un bail Teme* ! Alors ton entraînement à porter ses fruits je suppose . Questionna vivement le blond .

- Tu verras bien dobe , mais je suppose que tu ne t'es pas reposé non plus à voir ta tête . Rétorqua Sasuke d'un petit sourire en coin .

- Bien sûr , qu'est ce que tu crois ? je vais en faire qu'une bouchée de ce Neji , tu verras . Affirma Naruto la mine assurée .

- Pff... Ne sois pas si confiant , ce type est réellement fort .

- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit fort , je ne peux pas perdre maintenant !

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt et scruta minutieusement les alentours , une main sur le front .

- Bon sang Kakashi et Sakura ne sont toujours pas là ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

- Kakashi sera en retard comme d'habitude , quant à Sakura , je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas .

- Comment ça , elle ne viendra pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'affirmer un truc pareil teme* ? Hurla Naruto .

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et releva la tête les sourcils froncés .

- Ecoute ... tu sais comme moi que Sakura ne pourra jamais vaincre ce type des sables , je pense qu'elle s'est rétractée ... Expliqua Sasuke d'un ton morose .

Naruto baissa la tête la mine triste . Sakura n'était pas lâche . Elle possédait un esprit de combativité , c'était certain . Il l'avait vu se battre contrairement au taciturne . Mais son coéquipier avait raison sur un point . Toshiba était très fort , et même s'il avait confiance en Sakura , sa force n'était pas suffisante pour en venir à bout .

Il serra les poings de colère . Il devait défendre sa coéquipière même si au fond de lui il savait parfaitement que Sasuke avait raison . Mais avant d'avoir pu remuer les lèvres une voix claqua dans l'air avec force .

- Qui ... s'est rétractée ?

De l'arrogance . C'est tout ce qu'elle laissait transparaître .

Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent simultanément . Le Blond se gratta la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils .

- Hein ? Qui es-tu toi ? Questionna vivement la tornade blonde en pointant un doigt inquisiteur vers l'étrange individu .

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux avec une certaine stupéfaction et demeura muet .

C'était une jeune fille . Enfin ça y ressemblait . Elle dégageait une certaine prestance , et son petit sourire effronté ne fit que confirmer cet indéniable fait . Ses orbes étaient d'un vert presque trop sombre , ses traits étaient doux et contrastaient étrangement avec la mine acerbe qu'elle arborait . Son accoutrement était une sorte d'armure grisâtre qui ressemblait un peu à ceux que portaient les membres de l'AMBU habituellement . Il pouvait discerner le fourreau d'une arme dépasser de son dos . Un katana . Il s'attarda ensuite sur ses cheveux . Ils étaient courts , peut-être encore plus courts que ceux de Naruto et il n'exagérait pas . Le taciturne tiqua sur un détail assez révélateur . Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur qu'il n'avait que trop vu durant sa jeune existence . Une couleur définitivement trop pâle , trop agaçante . Du rose .

C'était son ennuyante coéquipière .

- Sakura . Lâcha lentement Sasuke les sourcils plus froncés que jamais .

- Qui d'autre ? ... bonjour Sasuke-kun . Répondit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres .

- Bonjour . Répondit le taciturne la mine faussement désinvolte .

- Hein ? Sa... ? De quoi ? Sakura-chan ? Mais on ne te reconnait pas du tout ! Pourquoi tes cheveux sont ils aussi courts ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue bizarre ? Aaah mais tu as quoi derrière le dos ? C'est un Katana ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux mois , sans nous donner de nouvelles en plus ?!

- Bonjour Naruto . Dit simplement Sakura en coupant court à son interminable interrogatoire .

Elle observa son équipier surexcité avec une certaine tendresse . Il lui avait beaucoup manqué . Son coéquipier n'avait pas du tout changé . A vrai dire elle ne s'était pas attendu à un quelconque changement de sa part en un délai aussi court . Elle ne le blâmait pas .

- Oui , pardon , bonjour Sakura-chan , c'est que je suis assez surpris ! Dit Naruto la tête baissé .

- Ce n'est rien Baka ! je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction venant de toi . Répondit Sakura en le gratifiant d' un petit clin d'oeil .

- Mais , ou étais-tu durant ces deux mois Sakura-chan ? Questionna de nouveau Naruto complètement dépité .

- J'ai décidé de m'entraîner durement pour avoir une infime chance de vaincre mon adversaire , je savais que je n'avais pas la moindre chance face à lui dans l'état actuel des choses . M'entraîner était donc la seule issue possible . Expliqua doucement La Fleur .

Cette remarque retint tout particulièrement l'attention de Sasuke . Elle avait alors décidé de se prendre en main ? Ce n'était pas trop tôt .

- Qui a supervisé ton entraînement ? Questionna le taciturne les bras croisés .

- Je ne peux rien dire , j'ai pour ordre de ne rien dévoiler , Sasuke . Rétorqua Sakura d'un ton sans appel .

Sasuke ? Qu'elle était cette étrange manière de s'adresser à lui ? Habituellement ses phrases étaient gorgées de formules de politesses agaçantes .

-pff...

Il détourna le regard et fit mine de l'ignorer comme à son habitude , mais inconsciemment il continuait de la lorgner avec une curiosité parfaitement dissimulée .

La Fleur n'était pas du tout surprise par la réaction du brun , elle fit donc mine de ne rien entendre .

- Tout de même Sakura-chan , changer d'apparence à ce point pour un simple entraînement c'est un peu poussé non ?

- Ce n'était pas qu'un simple entraînement Naruto ! Comme tu peux le constater j'ai fait quelques sacrifices c'est tout .

Et quels sacrifices .

Soudain , un tourbillon de feuilles pris forme devant les trois genins coupant ainsi court à cette discussion .

- Yo ! Pardon pour le retard , mais une amie était entrain de déménager et j'ai...

- Vous êtes en retard ! Pas besoin de vos excuses bidons ! Bon sang , le jour de l'examen en plus ! Hurla Naruto le poing levé .

- Désolé , désolé . Répondit le Ninja copieur en rangeant son précieux ouvrage .

Le regard de Kakashi se porta sur sa jeune élève . Il haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction et se gratta la tête nerveusement .

- Oh ! mais c'est cette chère Sakura ! ça fait tellement longtemps , Tu as beaucoup changée , J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître tu sais . Dit Kakashi en tapotant le crâne de Naruto pour le calmer un peu .

'' Elle a plus que changé ! que lui a donc fait subir cette folle furieuse de Tsunade au juste ? Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte , pauvre Sakura ' Se dit le Ninja copieur avec une certaine appréhension .

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Sensei . Répondit Sakura avec un énorme sourire .

- Bon j'ai bien peur d'écourter ces émouvantes retrouvailles , mais il faut y aller le tournoi va commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes . Expliqua Kakashi .

- Pff.. Et à qui la faute hein ? ! Il fallait vous lever à l'heure bon sang ! Explosa de nouveau Naruto .

Sakura retint un petit rire , et porta son attention sur le taciturne qui l'examinait de la tête aux pieds . Celui-ci , comme à son habitude , ne laissait rien paraître . Il ne semblait pas du tout redouté son futur match , et gardait un sang froid remarquable .

'' Bordel , il est encore plus cool qu'avant '' S'écria le fort intérieur de Sakura .

On ne changeait pas totalement Sakura Haruno en deux mois .

Elle remémora les précieux conseils de son Sensei en ce qui concernait l'attitude à adopter face à Sasuke-kun . Jusqu'à maintenant , elle avait su garder une mine tout à fait détachée , et espérait secrètement que celui-ci s'en était vite rendu compte .

Sakura passa devant son équipe , et franchit les grandes portes de l'haren avec une détermination qu'on ne lui connaissait pas .

- Dis , dis , dis , Sakura-chan ! Tu me montres ton katana ! dis ! s'il te plait ! supplia Naruto avec une certaine fascination non dissimulé .

- Tu réagis vraiment comme un enfant Naruto , ne touches à rien . Le réprimanda t'elle .

- Mais , c'est injuste je voulais juste le prendre deux minutes et le...

- Non ! mais ... on verra après mon combat ... si je gagne , c'est juré .

Si elle gagnait ? Sasuke sourit à cette remarque . Parce qu'elle pensait avoir la moindre chance de vaincre Toshiba ? Elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement c'était indéniable . Mais penser une telle chose le laissait septique . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil . Il avait beau dire , cette transformation était tellement étrange venant de se part .Elle semblait déterminée , plutôt confiante . Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne coéquipière . Il fixa intensément le sol et fronça les sourcils . Parce que l'habit faisait le moine peut-être ?

L'équipe sept se trouvait devant un spectacle à couper le souffle . Une foule de personnes s'étaient rassemblée pour l'occasion et un bruit sourd se faisait largement entendre . Si on écoutaient scrupuleusement les noms que scandaient les personne de cette foule , on pouvait essentiellement relever celui de Sasuke .

- Et bien , et bien , ça risque d'être quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Questionna le Ninja copieur en riant doucement .

Les trois Ninjas ne répondirent rien et restèrent pantois devant cette scène . Naruto semblait s'agiter et ses membres commençaient à se tendres sous la pression .

'' Bon sang , c'est incroyable ... Toute cette foule ! Si je perds devant autant de monde je serais la risée de tous . '' Se dit Naruto sous le choc en tremblant légèrement .

Sakura observa son équipier avec un petit sourire non dissimulé et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond .

'' Arrête de flipper comme ça idiot , je suis certaine que tu vas réussir '' Lui Affirma La Fleur .

Naruto resta absolument interdit . Jamais , au grand jamais , Sakura ne lui avait parlé de cette manière . Habituellement , elle ne souciait uniquement que du bien être de Sasuke . Elle l'avait déjà encouragé autrefois certes , mais aucunement de cette manière là . Son geste lui prodigua une certaine chaleur qui le fit instantanément rougir . Il baissa la tête rouge de honte .

- Sakura-chan , mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je vais réussir , Je serais le nouveau Hokage de ce village ne l'oublie pas...hahaha . Lâcha Naruto complètement troublé .

- idiot . Répondit simplement La Fleur avec un petit sourire énigmatique .

Sasuke observait ses deux coéquipiers du coin d'oeil . Voila qu'elle encourageait Naruto d'une façon bien peu commune . Elle n'était définitivement pas comme d'habitude . Depuis leur retrouvailles , il n'avait fait l'objet d'aucunes éloges , ni même d'aucunes formules de politesses exagérées . Le petit suffixe qu'elle se plaisait à scander si fréquemment n'était d'ailleurs plus de rigueur . D'origine lui seul faisait l'objet d'une telle marque d'humilité . Naruto lui même n'avait jamais eu une quelconque marque de cette déférence . Non pas que cela le touchait d'une quelconque manière , mais le fait d'être mis sur le même pied d'égalité que Naruto le fit tiquer . Le seul fait de se sentir rattraper par Naruto l'insupportait dans n'importe quels domaines . Il s'en était déjà rendu compte lorsqu'ils s'étaient tout deux entraîner à grimper aux arbres . Mais ce sentiment malsain avait pris définitivement forme lorsque Naruto l'avait sauvé de ce serpent dans la forêt de la mort .

'' Alors pas de bobos ? Espèce de poule mouillée ''

Un frisson lui transperça l'échine . Il devait cesser de penser à de pareilles choses en ces circonstances . Il se gifla mentalement . Actuellement seul son adversaire , Sabaku no Gaara ne devait faire l'objet d'une telle attention . Penser à de telles futilités ne servaient à rien . La victoire était à porter de main , il ne devait surtout pas se laisser déstabiliser .

- Dis Sakura-chan je ...

'' Les candidats à l'examen des Chunins doivent immédiatement se rassembler au centre de l'arène ! ''

La voix de l'examinateur fit sortir Naruto de sa trans passagère . Après un tel encouragement provenant de sa coéquipière il sentait qu'il pouvait vaincre n'importe qui en cet instant . Ces encouragements lui faisaient un certain effet , et c'était bien normal non ? Sakura était la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux .

- Sasuke , Naruto , Sakura ! Je compte sur vous , bonne chance , faites de votre mieux , et si vous perdez ce n'est pas bien grave , c'était déjà formidable d'en être arrivé jusque là à votre âge . Lâcha Kakashi .

- Justement , nous avons parcouru tout ce chemin pour vaincre et il n'est pas question de perdre bon sang . Hurla Naruto en quittant rapidement les lieux .

- Il est vraiment pressé à ce que je vois . Bon quant à moi je vais vous observer depuis les gradins .

Sans plus de cérémonies , les deux protagonistes restant se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'haren rejoignant Naruto qui discutait avec Shikamaru Nara .

- Alors Shikamaru , tu es d'attaque pour ton combat ? Questionna vivement le blond .

- Putin ... j'en ai déjà ras le bol , je ne suis pas du tout motivé à me battre . Confia le Nara en se massant les épaules endolories .

- Vraiment , tu es irrécupérable ! Tu as l'occasion de devenir Chunin et tu n'es pas plus enthousiaste que ça ? !

- J'en ai rien à cirer de cet examen pourri , je veux juste que ça se termine rapidement . Que je gagne ou non n'a aucune importance . Assura la voix flegmatique du Nara .

Ce type n'était vraiment pas normal . Il n'avait rien contre cet étrange personnage et lui était d'ailleurs reconnaissant . En effet celui ci avait été l'un des seuls à ne pas l'avoir traité comme une bête de foire du temps de l'académie , mais son manque de motivation n'était pas du tout compatible avec son caractère énergique et survolté .

- T'es vraiment quelque chose toi ! Lâcha Naruto en riant de bon coeur .

- Et toi tu es vraiment quelqu'un de chiant ! Fit remarquer Shikamaru , en croisant les mains derrière la tête , l'air blasé .

L'examinateur s'avança devant les candidats les mains dans les poches avec un air plus ou moins décontracté .

'' SILENCE ! Très bien il est donc midi , et je vais vous expliquez ce qui va suivre . Pour commencer vous affronterez chacun votre tour le Ninja qui vous a été assigné lors de la première épreuve de l'examen ...

L'examinateur prit une mine sévère tout en mâchant activement une sorte de cure dent .

'' La première règle est simple , il ne faut pas tuer son adversaire dans la mesure du possible . Si je constate que l'un d'entre vous tente d' éliminer son adversaire alors qu'il est en mesure de lui épargner la vie , je le disqualifie sur le champ . Il est également important de ne pas porter de coups sous la ceinture , c'est tout à fait proscrit ...

Shikamaru déglutit difficilement à l'annonce de cette règle , décidément ce tournoi promettait d'être réellement chiant . Si quelqu'un venait à lui asséner malencontreusement un coup sous la ceinture , il ne répondrait plus de ses actes .

Sasuke quant à lui écoutez attentivement les dires de l'examinateur . Quand subitement , prit d'une certaine lassitude , il détourna le regard pour observer avec attention son prochain adversaire , Gaara . Ce dernier n'était nullement intéressé par ce que racontait l'arbitre préférant se marmonner des choses inaudible . Ce type était vraiment bizarre . On pouvait aisément ressentir une aura meurtrière émaner de son corps , il semblait malsain mais également très fort . Son match promettait d'être mémorable . Il le sentait .

''...Bien maintenant que tout est clair , les candidats doivent se diriger immédiatement vers les gradins . Je vais bientôt appeler les premiers adversaires .

Sakura observait les candidats minutieusement . Ils avaient tous l'air si concentrés . La jeune Rose tirait nerveusement sur le tissu de son pantalon noir . La panique commençait à prendre le dessus .

Elle sentait quelque chose lui brûler le dos . Un frisson étrange lui parcouru l'épine dorsale . Elle se retourna lentement et planta son regard dans celui d'un jeune brun aux iris rouges sang . C'était son prochain adversaire , Toshiba . Ce dernier semblait la lorgnait avec avidité . Elle détourna les yeux rapidement en essayant de calmer sa respiration maintenant rapide . Elle se dirigea vers les gratins avec un certain malaise . Ce type était vraiment intimidant . Il l'avait toisé d'une manière assez goguenarde , comme ci l'issue de ce combat était inévitable . C'était blessant certes , mais elle ne laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement . Elle savait faire preuve de sang froid .

Les gradins étaient assez spacieux assurant ainsi un espace respectable entre chaque équipes et la vue qu'ont avait du terrain de combat était parfaite .

Naruto semblait littéralement déconnecté de la réalité , et fixait l'examinateur comme pour lui sommer de l'appeler en tout premier . Il restait parfaitement immobile sans prononcer le moindre mot . Le voir aussi silencieux était assez inhabituelle .

Le taciturne quant à lui semblait en plein duel oculaire avec le Ninja des sables . Il arborait une mine sereine et on pouvait même discerner le semblant d'un maigre sourire . Sasuke jubilait .

les prières silencieuses du blond furent exaucées .

'' Premier combat , Naruto Uzumaki contre Neji hyûga . '' Hurla la voix de l'examinateur .

Naruto déglutit difficilement , son heure était finalement arrivée .

Il vit avec surprise le Hyûga passer devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard . Cette ordure le snobait .

- Montre lui ce que tu sais faire . L'encouragea de nouveau Sakura d'un sourire .

- Oui ! Il va voir de quoi je suis réellement capable . Répondit le blond les poings serrés .

Le blond détourna soudainement les yeux en direction de Sasuke , cherchant sans doute un quelconque regard de sa part . Ce dernier le fixait d'une manière qui en disait long .

- Ne perds pas trop rapidement ... ça serait dommage de t'être entraîner pour rien . Lui conseilla le taciturne d'un petit sourire .

Le blond supposait que c'était en quelque sorte sa manière de l'encourager .

- Teme ! on verra bien qui mordra la poussière . Lâcha Naruto amusé .

Et sans attendre de réponse Naruto bondit depuis les gradins et atterrit lourdement sur le sol . Neji était arrivé sur les lieux bien avant lui . Il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui les bras croisés et le toisait d'une manière tout à fait incongru . Il le prenait réellement pour un insecte .

- T'as un problème ? S'écria soudainement le Blond .

- Pff ...

Cet enfoiré ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre . Il lui faisait penser un peu à Sasuke . C'était définitivement une raison suffisante pour l'humilier .

L'examinateur approcha des deux adversaires qui se lorgnaient assez froidement . Il décida de mettre fin à se pseudo combat visuel , et s'écria :

'' COMMENCEZ''

* * *

Le combat avait duré une vingtaine de minutes et Naruto avait fait preuve d'un courage sans nom . Il y avait mis tout son coeur et à la surprise générale , il remporta la victoire prouvant ainsi au détenteur du Byakugan qu'il n'était pas un perdant .

Au dernier moment . Il lui avait porté un coup fatal à la toute dernière seconde . C'était décidément le Ninja le plus imprévisible qui soit . Sasuke en fut le premier étonné . Les progrès de son équipier étaient fulgurants . Il bougeait beaucoup mieux qu'avant . Ses mouvements étaient fluides et plus précis . De plus il semblait contrôler une autre sorte de Chakra . Un chakra rouge orangé . C'était inespéré venant de sa part . Il devait bien l'admettre Naruto était devenu un puissant Ninja et l'ignorer ne serait que nier l'évidence . Il n'était pas à ce point de mauvaise foi .

D'_où_ lui venait une telle force ? C'était fou . Il avait vaincu celui qu'il avait espéré vaincre lors du premier examen des Chunins . Il se sentait légèrement frustré .

Il observa naruto courir dans tous les sens en saluant la foule avec fougue . Cet idiot pouvait encore bouger après un tel combat ?

Son endurance l'avait toujours impressionné à vrai dire . Il s'en était , encore une fois , rendu compte lors de leur escapade dans la forêt de la mort .

Le taciturne sourit faiblement . Il voulait l'affronter le plus rapidement possible . Il devait l'affronter , nuance .

ooo

Sakura avait été littéralement troublée par ce magnifique combat . Intense du début jusqu'à la fin . Le suspens avait été de rigueur et la surprise finale de bonne augure . Elle sourit et retint même un petit rire de soulagement . Finalement l'encourager de cette manière avait été une bonne chose .

Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment étonnée . Elle avait su au fond d'elle , que Naruto réussirait cette épreuve . Sa détermination le conduisait décidément toujours vers la victoire .

Elle désirait vraiment que son match se déroule comme celui de Naruto . Sans trop d'encombre .

Brusquement elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule .

- J'ai réussi Sakura-chan ! Dit fièrement Naruto .

- On a vu , idiot . Répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire .

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et observa le taciturne dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part .

- La chance des débutants . Lâcha finalement Sasuke les bras croisés .

- Tu plaisantes ? J'étais vraiment génial tu veux dire . Rétorqua Naruto en bombant le torse .

Sasuke sourit faiblement à cette remarque et baissa les yeux les sourcils froncés . Cet idiot en faisait toujours des tonnes .

'' Prochain combat Sakura Haruno contre yama no Toshiba ''

L'examinateur n'avait pas perdu de temps .

* * *

**Tadam** ! **Bon alors , disons que ce chapitre montre un peu ce qui se passe avant le combat final de Sakura !**

** je vous rassures tout de suite contrairement au combat de Naruto celui de Sakura sera décrit dans ses moindres détails , je ne jugeais pas utile de décrire un combat déjà montré dans le manga voila tout . **

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre , lâchez vos commentaires s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit ! ;D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 . Partie II . Ta force .**

**Bonjour à tous ! Pardon pour le retard , Bonne lecture :**

* * *

Elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils . Cette fois-ci , il n'était plus question faire machine arrière . Sakura lança un rapide coup d'oeil à ses deux coéquipiers et détourna la tête . Elle déglutit difficilement .

- Sakura-chan ... je t'en prie , fait attention à toi et surtout ne ...

- Je sais à quel point il est fort Naruto ... Mais ne t'inquiet pas , je vais me battre de toute mes forces . Déclara la jeune fille en frappant sa main gauche à l'aide de son poing .

- Cette fois , je veux que vous observez bien ce qui va se passer , car je peux vous assurez ... que je ne perdrai pas ! Assura la Rose d'un ton sans appel .

Naruto haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avec incrédulité . Il serra les points en tremblant légèrement .

- Haha ... Sakura-chan , met lui une bonne raclée j'ai confiance en toi . Dit le blond en brandissant le poing .

Sasuke n'avait toujours rien dit , il se contenta d'observer la scène les mains dans les poches . Sakura avait l'air déterminée et cela lui arracha un petit sourire . En réalité la jeune fille avait attisée sa curiosité , il voulait voir de quoi elle était réellement capable même si il n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincu par le changement de sa coéquipière .

Il détourna le regard vers Toshiba qui souriait avec une lueur de folie dans le regard . Sasuke fronça les sourcils et fixa de nouveau la Rose .

- Sakura , ce type sera sans pitié...alors reste sur tes gardes . Lâcha froidement Sasuke .

- Il ne me fait pas peur , je ne me ferai pas avoir . Répliqua Sakura avec un petit sourire .

Sasuke ne répondit rien et croisa les bras tout en la fixant intensément .

La Rose effectua un saut pour atterrir au milieu de l'arène . Elle tourna le regard vers Toshiba qui effectua également un saut pour se placer en face de Sakura .

Il toisa la jeune fille avec un sourire méprisant .

- Pff , Alors tu penses qu'en te munissant d'une arme et de nouveaux vêtements cela changera la donne , vu ton dernier combat , je pense n'utiliser aucune technique pour te battre ça sera presque trop simple . Dit le brun en éclatant de rire .

La Rose ne répondit rien , et se mit en position de combat , elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner , son maître avait été catégorique sur ce point .

L'examinateur se plaça entre les deux participants et s'écria :

- COMMENCEZ !

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent durant quelques secondes et soudain sakura prit l'initiative de lancer quelques shurikens pour commencer . Toshiba recula de quelques mètres et esquiva l'attaque avec facilité . La Rose fonça sur le brun en concentrant une quantité infime de chakra dans chacun de ses membres . Elle effectua un saut et asséna un violent coup de pied dans le bras de Toshiba , ce dernier fronça les sourcils et attrapa la jambe de la Fleur pour la lancer au sol . Sakura se rattrapa de justesse à l'aide de ses mains avant de lui attribuer un coup de pied arrière dans la position du poirier . Toshiba défit son étreinte et recula de quelques centimètres . La Fleur se remit debout et lui lança alors deux shurikens . Toshiba recula de nouveau et balança trois kunais , qui atterrirent au sol .

Elle avait disparu .

Le garçon des sables scruta rapidement les allants tours et leva soudainement les yeux au ciel .

La Fleur concentra une quantité colossale de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds et asséna un coup de pied magistral au sol . Toshiba eu juste le temps d'esquiver avant de constater qu'une grande partie du terrain avait explosé . Un gros nuage de poussière prit soudainement forme aveuglent de ce fait le brun .

' Ne pas fermer les yeux , ne pas fermer les yeux , ne pas fermer les yeux . '' Se répéta mentalement la Rose .

- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas . Lâcha Sakura en fronçant les sourcils .

Elle effectua un salto avant et asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen du brun qui avait été déstabilisé par le précédent coup de pied de la Rose .

- Merde ! cria Sakura .

Toshiba prit alors l'apparence d'un morceau de bois et réapparu quelques mètres plus loin .

'' La technique de substitution , mais quelle idiote ... '' Se dit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils .

- Je vois que tu as fait quelques progrès . Lâcha le brun en fixant la partie du terrain complètement détruite .

- Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Lui assura Sakura en souriant .

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux complètement scotché par ce qu'il venait de voir . Sakura était impressionnante .

- Quelle force incroyable c'est pas possible ça n'a rien avoir avec la Sakura habituelle ... Lâcha le blond en serrant la rempart avec force .

Sasuke n'en revenait pas lui non plus , sa coéquipière bougeait avec beaucoup de fluidité , ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis , et cette force était monstrueuse .

- Sasuke , mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Le sol il a ...

- J'ai vu abruti . Le coupa le taciturne d'une voix acide .

'' Qui lui a enseigné un tel style de combat ? '' Se demanda Sasuke en enfonçant plus profondément les mains dans les poches . Et soudain des images lui vinrent en mémoires . Le terrain d'entraînement numero sept littéralement assiégé . Impossible . Se pourrait-il que ce soit ... Mais pourtant les dégâts portés par ce coup de pied ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux à... Non c'est impossible . Il était complètement impossible de penser un seul instant que sa coéquipière était l'auteur de ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois . Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Naruto qui semblait ne pas en revenir .

- Ma petite sotte est vraiment incroyable , elle s'en sort pas si mal . Claqua une voix forte .

Les deux Ninjas se retournèrent avec étonnement .

Une jeune femme était adossé contre le mur du fond et buvait un petit verre de saké . La couleur de ses joues indiquaient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait .

- Hein ? Vous êtes qui vous ? Questionna le blond en se grattant la tête .

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et continua de boire son verre de saké tout en fixant le combat .

Sasuke toisa la jeune femme un instant et détourna la tête vers l'espace de combat les sourcils froncés .

'' Sa petite sotte ? '' Se questionna mentalement le taciturne .

* * *

- Bien , j'ai terminé l'échauffement , maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses . Déclara Toshiba en esquissant un petit sourire méprisant .

- D'accord , alors trois , deux , un ... C'est parti . Dit la Fleur en fonçant de nouveau sur le garçon des sables .

Toshiba observa Sakura se ruer sur lui , et décida de mettre rapidement un terme à ce combat en utilisant une technique spécial propre au village de Suna .

'' Je n'imaginais pas devoir utiliser une de mes techniques pour vaincre cette fille...Ses aptitudes au combat étaient médiocres il y a deux mois de ça . Elle s'est beaucoup amélioré . '' Constata le brun avant de former trois signes .

- Tatsumaki Suna no jutsu * . S'écria Toshiba en levant les bras au ciel .

- Voyons voir comment tu vas réussir à te sortir de ce pétrin fillette .

Soudain une immense tornade de sable prit forme devant les yeux écarquillés de la Rose . Sakura recula , et esquiva la tornade qui l'a prit en chasse . Elle courrait avec une rapidité déconcertante . Elle décida d'élaborer une stratégie . Sakura concentra une quantité régulière de chakra dans ses pieds et se mit à courir sur le mur de l'arène , elle effectua un signe et s'écria :

- Kage Bunshin no justu !

Deux clones prirent formes et l'un des deux clones de Sakura balança l'autre sur Toshiba .

- Merde , un clone de l'ombre ? Je dois me protéger avec le tornade et vite !

la tornade se dirigea immédiatement sur le clone de Sakura avant que celui-ci n'atteigne le garçon des sables mais soudain l'autre Bunshin de la jeune fille balança la vraie Sakura vers son adversaire avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumé . La Fleur sortit un shuriken Fuma * et le balança droit sur son adversaire .

Ce dernier n'eut pas le choix , et se vit forcer d'annuler sa technique pour esquiver le Churiken . La tornade se dissipa lentement et Toshiba esquiva de justesse l'arme qui s'abattit sur le sol . Durant ce laps de temps la jeune fille concentra une énorme quantité de chakra dans son point et le lança brutalement sur le visage de Toshiba profitant du fait qu'il ait relâché sa vigilance pour esquiver le Churiken .

Toshiba s'écroula durement sur le sol . Il effectua une roulade arrière et se releva difficilement . Ce coup fût particulièrement violent . Il cracha un filet de sang et fronça dangereusement les sourcils .

- Petite conne , tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ? Dit le garçon aux orbes rouges en reprenant son souffle .

Sakura ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et analysa rapidement la situation . Elle n'avait pas subi de dommage pour l'instant , et avait l'avantage sur son adversaire . Il était essoufflé et commençait à s'agiter .

Toshiba effectua rapidement quatre signes et s'écria :

- Je vais en finir avec toi maintenant ! Sunaarashi no jutsu *

Un épais nuage de sable commençait à recouvrir la totalité du terrain aveuglant ainsi la jeune fille . Elle ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts puisque les particules de sables se nichaient dans ses orbes .

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y voir quoique ce soit de toute façon . Elle concentra un mince filet de chakra dans ses tympans et se concentra sur les divers mouvements de son adversaire . L'exercice était un peu plus difficile que dans la forêt étant donné le brouhaha conséquent que produisait la foule . Soudain elle entendit un bruit métallique . Des shurikens . Elle esquiva de justesse . Toshiba profita de cet instant pour lui asséner un énorme coup de poing dans l'abdomen . Sakura ne put esquiver le coup et s'écrasa durement sur le sol les yeux ouverts . Des particules de sables se nichèrent dans les orbes verdâtres de la jeune fille . Elle se frotta les yeux en maudissant son adversaire .

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre debout que déjà Toshiba lui attribua un coup de pied monumental dans le dos . La Rose s'écrasa au sol et cracha un filet de sang .

- Alors espèce d'insecte , que comptes-tu faire à présent ? S'écria le Ninja des Sables en gloussant .

Sakura se releva difficilement et se mit rapidement en position de combat . Il ne fallait pas relâcher sa vigilance . Elle se concentra un instant et cherchait activement une solution .

'' Il n'est pas question que je perde maintenant bordel . ' Se dit Sakura en plongeant sa main dans l'étui à Shuriken .

* * *

Des clones de l'ombres ? Naruto n'en revenait pas , sa coéquipière maîtrisait donc sa technique favorite . Et d'ailleurs son timing était vraiment très bon . Les yeux du Blond brillaient d'excitation . Qui lui avait enseignée ?

Sakura avait donc une chance finalement . Il semblait même qu'elle avait l'avantage sur son adversaire .

- Sakura-chan est vraiment étonnante . Lâcha Naruto en souriant .

Sasuke ne répondit rien à cette remarque . Mais c'était un fait incontestable . Oui elle était étonnante . Même plus qu'étonnante .

'' Est-ce que c'est vraiment Sakura ? '' Se dit le taciturne en se remémorant les piètres performances de sa coéquipière .

Soudain un énorme nuage de sable empêcha la foule de discerner quoique ce soit au combat .

- Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vois plus rien ! s'écria Naruto .

- Il va l'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour l'attaquer . répliqua Sasuke .

Quelques minutes plus tard une énorme explosion retentit avec force . Le nuage de sable se dissipa lentement et la Rose se vit projeter à plusieurs mètres du nuage de fumé .

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Sakura à l'air mal en point bon sang ! Dit Naruto inquiet désormais .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , elle va s'en sortir . Assura la jeune femme en souriant .

'' Bien joué Sakura . '' Se dit Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils .

* * *

'' Cette gamine a utilisée un shuriken à note explosive pour dissiper la tempête de sable , quelle inconscience , elle aurait pu y passer . " Se dit Toshiba complètement incrédule .

Sakura se releva tremblotante et essaya de reprendre son souffle . Il lui restait une bonne partie de son chakra , mais il ne fallait pas le gaspiller non plus .

'' Une stratégie , vite il faut que j'élabore une ...''

- Pas mal gamine , je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez folle pour dissiper ma tempête de sable avec une note explosive . Tu as du cran je dois bien le reconnaître . Dit le Ninja des sables en effectuant à nouveau un signe .

'' Qu'est ce qu'il prépare encore ? '' Se questionna Sakura en observant attentivement les mouvements de son adversaire .

- BUNSHIN MOKUTAI NO JUTSU . *

Une trentaine de clones apparurent autour de Toshiba .

"Cette technique requièrent une quantité phénoménal de Chakra , je dois détruire ces clones rapidement et me charger de lui ensuite , après cette technique il sera sans doute affaiblit . Mais le problème c'est que ces clones ne disparaissent pas aussi facilement qu'un simple Bunshin . "

Sans plus de cérémonie les clones foncèrent sur la jeune fille . Cette dernière dégaina alors son katana tout en concentrant un flux constant de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds . Elle bondit et trancha deux clones Mokutai au passage . Sakura sentit une certaine résistance en découpant les clones et jugea donc utile de concentrer du chakra dans son arme pour une plus grande force de frappe .

Sakura asséna un coup de poing à un premier clone , et déchiqueta rapidement la tête d'un autre clone avec l'aide de son katana . la fleur attribua ensuite un coup de pied monumental à un troisième clone qui s'apprêtait à lui planter un kunaî dans l'abdomen . Elle attrapa un quatrième clone à l'aide de ces pieds , effectua rapidement un poirier et bascula le clone sur un autre de ses congénères . Elle fit un salto avant , et trancha trois autres clones , la jeune fille balança momentanément son arme dans les airs tout en sortant quelques Kunais de son étui pour mieux les lancer sur trois autres clones . Elle rattrapa rapidement son katana et asséna un énorme coup de poing au sol afin de faire tituber une grande partie des clones restant . Quelques clones se bloquèrent dans les centaines commissures du sol , et elle profita donc de cet instant pour trancher le reste de ces clones un par un .

Sakura prit l'initiative de créer cinq Bunshins pour lui venir en aide . Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver toute seule .

'' Cette fille est incroyable , elle arrive à esquiver les attaques de mes clones Mokutai , il n'en reste d'ailleurs qu'une dizaine et je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour en faire d'autres . ! '' Se dit mentalement l'utilisateur du Mokuton .

* * *

Sasuke fixait avec stupéfaction la scène qui se présentait à lui . Le Taîjutsu de sa coéquipière était parfait , elle ne s'était pas encore faite toucher par un seul de ces clones . Sa force colossale était toujours de rigueur et il le constata en observant une énième fois le sol exploser de plus bel . Décidément l'entraîneur de Sakura devait être un véritable génie .

- Mais c'est pas possible , elle se bat comme un véritable diable , tu as vu son taîjutsu Sasuke ? Questionna l'Uzumaki les yeux grands ouverts .

Mais le taciturne ne l'écoutait plus , il était complètement plongé dans le combat . Il scrutait attentivement tous les mouvements de sa coéquipière en se demandant mainte et mainte fois qui était l'auteur d'un tel changement .

- Sasuke-Teme* ? Questionna le blond agacé de ne pas être écouté .

Le taciturne se tourna rapidement pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'étrange jeune femme qui semblait tellement joyeuse . Se pourrait-il que cette jeune femme y soit pour quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que c'est vous , l'entraîneur de Sakura ? Questionna simplement Sasuke .

La jeune femme semblait hésiter un instant mais répondit finalement :

- Oui c'est bien moi son maître . Expliqua la jeune femme en rangeant son verre vide dans l'une de ses poches .

A ses mots Naruto se retourna vivement et hurla presque :

- Mais vous êtes qui au juste ? Et qu'est que vous lui avez fait à Sakura-chan ?

- Qui je suis n'a pas beaucoup d'importance , tout ce que tu peux savoir pour le moment c'est que je suis celle qui a entraîné ta coéquipière . Répondit Tsunade les bras croisés .

Les deux Ninjas se jetèrent un bref coup de d'oeil d'incompréhension total et se retournèrent résignés pour se concentrer sur le combat .

Sasuke fronça de nouveau les sourcils .

La foule commençait à s'agiter . Le combat était palpitant . Ces gens en auront pour leur argents . Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que c'était sa '' faible '' coéquipière qui rendait cela aussi attractif .

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de clones pour défendre Toshiba .

Sakura manquait de souffle . Ses clones avaient été détruits et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter il fallait en finir tout de suite avant de faire office d'une nouvelle attaque . Le brun en avait profité pour récupérer . Elle avait devinée sa stratégie . Il allait attaquer au moment le plus propice . Il attendait patiemment qu'elle se fatigue .

Enfoiré .

Sakura bondit à trois mètres du sol et sortit un immense filet de fer qu'elle gorgea de chakra . Elle l'enroula progressivement autour d'un clone qu'elle tira brutalement dans les airs . Sakura fit tournoyer ledit clone avec rapidité , pour le balancer ensuite avec force sur un groupe de quatre clones . Ces dernièrs s'écrasèrent avec rudesse contre le mur . La fleur se précipita sur les cinq clones restant , dégaina de nouveau son katana , et trancha le premier clone du groupe . La Rose bondit ensuite à quelques centimètres du sol , gorgea ses deux pieds de chakra , et effectua un grand écart afin de repousser violemment deux autres clones qui étaient sur le point de lui planter deux kunais dans le dos et dans le ventre .

Plus que deux clones .

La jeune fille effectua un salto avant et planta son précieux katana au sol . Elle prit appuie sur son arme à l'aide de sa main gauche et asséna un coup de pied à l'avant dernier clone qui n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement . La jeune fille sortit l'arme du sol et se repositionna pour attaquer le dernier clone mais ce dernier lui lança une pluie de shurikens . La jeune fille beaucoup trop essoufflé se retrouva avec quelques Shurikens plantés dans le bras droit et la jambe droite . Elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'esquiver .

Sakura recula d'un mètre et retira rapidement les shurikens bloqués dans ses membres . C'était très douloureux . Le sang commençait dangereusement à s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements .

Elle effectua un signe , et fit émaner un chakra verdâtre de sa main gauche pour la positionner sur ses blessures .

* * *

- Sakura-chan s'est faite toucher ! S'écria Naruto en s'agitant .

Sasuke observa la scène incrédule toujours sans rien dire , et discerna quelque chose d'étrange . La jeune fille semblait faire apparaître un chakra d'une couleur verte de sa main .

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce chakra ? Lâcha finalement Sasuke en haussant un sourcils .

- Oui , il est tout vert , c'est bizarre . déclara Naruto .

- C'est un Jutsu médical , il guérit les blessures . Expliqua calmement la Sanin légendaire .

Cette femme ne lui avait pas enseignée uniquement que le taîjutsu . Elle pouvait même guérir ses blessures . Le taciturne baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils . Il s'était beaucoup moqué d'elle durant leur nombreuses missions et maintenant ... son 'idiote' de coéquipière était devenue presque aussi puissante que lui ou Naruto . Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire . Il n'arriver pas à imaginer qu'en deux mois d'entraînement une fille faible comme elle puisse autant changer .

'' C'est impossible , son potentiel de combat était donc si élevé ? '' Se questionna rageusement le taciturne .

- C'est une bonne combattante , je pense qu'elle va gagner ! Déclarer Tsunade les mains surs les hanches .

Et maintenant cette femme affirmait la prochaine victoire de sa coéquipière . Naruto devait , lui aussi se poser une centaine de questions . La foule scandait maintenant le nom de Sakura .

Jamais il n'avait imaginé un tel scénario .

* * *

'' Cette fille peut donc guérir ses blessures ? Vraiment incroyable . '' Se dit Toshiba ayant finalement récupéré .

Une fois ses blessures refermées , la Rose effectua un kage Bunshin et fit apparaître trois clones .

C'était la stratégie de la dernière chance .

Elle se rua sur son adversaire accompagné de ses trois Bunshins . Une fois à un mètre de distance la fleur balança un fumigène d'une couleur violette et dans la confusion la plus total , Sakura se mit en retrait en se cachant rapidement dans la petite surface boisé du terrain . Durant ce laps de temps le premier clone de Sakura dégaina son propre katana et fit reculer le Bunshin Mokutai de l'ennemi , le second clone de sakura bondit et prit appuie sur le premier clone de la jeune fille . Ce dernier dégaina son katana , effectua un salto avant et trancha le dernier clone de l'ennemi dans le sens de la longueur .

'' Merde ! " se dit Toshiba en portant sa main sur son étui à shuriken .

Toshiba lança trois shurikens sur les deux clones qui explosèrent presque instantanément .

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! Hurla Toshiba .

Le brun fou de rage saisit le troisième clone qu'il prit pour la jeune fille et la plaqua au sol en sortant un kunai afin d'en finir .

'' Maintenant ! '' Se dit la jeune fille .

A ce moment précis Sakura sortit du petit bois et bondit dans les airs . C'était maintenant ou jamais .

La jeune fille concentra le reste de son chakra dans son pied et dans son poing et effectua un salto avant .

Après avoir planté son kunai dans le ventre de ce qu'il prenait pour Sakura , il constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire clone puisqu'il disparu aussitôt dans un nuage de fumé .

- Non ... Non ... MERDE ! S'écria le garçon des sables .

- C'était un simple clone ? lâcha Toshiba en contemplant la jeune fille foncer sur le lui .

Il n'avait pas le temps de parer .

Sakura asséna un violent coup de pied dans le dos de son adversaire .

Elle courut ensuite dans sa direction avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et lui envoya un magistral coup de poing gorgé de Chakra dans le ventre .

- AAAh ! PREND CA ! Hurla la jeune fille en appuyant fortement sur l'abdomen du jeune garçon .

- Non , je...ne peux pas perdre contre une faible contre toi . Articula difficilement Toshiba .

Le garçon des sables s'écrasa sur le mur de l'arène et glissa sur le sol inconscient .

Sakura respira fortement et contempla le jeune homme désormais évanoui . Elle prit finalement appuie sur ses genoux en expirant fortement .

- J'ai réussie ! Dit elle en laissant perler deux larmes sur ses joues . Elle avait chaud . Elle était en sueur . Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang séché . Ses membres étaient engourdis par l'effort . Mais son adversaire gisait maintenant sur le sol .

L'examinateur s'approcha légèrement incrédule . Il fixa un instant le Ninja de Suna pour voir s'il allait se relever .

'' Bon je crois qu'elle a gagné , quel match tout de même ! ''

- SAKURA HARUNO L'EMPORTE ! S'écria l'examinateur

Soudain un cri strident se fit entendre .

La foule était en délire .

* * *

**Et voila les amis ! Alors ce combat ? Des réactions par rapport à ça ? **

**Le prochain chapitre promet d'être chaud bouillant les enfants ! Encore désolée pour le retard , mais j'avais pleins de choses à faire ^^'**

**En tout cas lâchez vos review c'est gratis ! :D **

**Bisous . **


End file.
